The Wolf and the Miko (part 2)
by Ookamifemale001
Summary: AU. Koga has done it! He's brought the salvation of his tribe home. But, now he must ensure Kagome proves her worth or all his efforts will be for nothing. He'd found her. He wasn't about to lose her, now. (Same as first. No Inuyasha, Ayame, or modern setting. Yes, Naraku, Shikon jewel, and whoever I choose to use. Hope you enjoy. X) )
1. Chapter 1 Little Mischief-Maker

Chapter 1

Little Mischief-Maker

It was right in front of him. He could smell it. Just a little further and all of his hard-earned work would be richly rewarded. Hurried breathing bordering on erratic rushed through his ears as dirt continued to fly about his little burrowing body. Almost….there….

A cry of pure joy rang through the air as the tiny kitsune hefted his prize above his head. Clutching his satsumaimo in tiny hands, he scurried off into the thick forests. He wasn't letting some-other yokai steal his bounty when he did all the work.

The happy tune he hummed before the little fire roasting his dinner kept him preoccupied as he tried to wait patiently. Shipo wasn't sure he would find such a sweet treat this late in the season but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, as it were. Better to enjoy the luck you're given, after all.

A passing breeze caused the glowing coals to flicker, encouraging the young kit to huddle closer to his fire-pit. Winter was getting closer. He'd have to find a den soon. That was what Otosan would do, right?

Swallowing the urge to cry, Shipo sniffed sharply to keep himself calm. He couldn't keep crying about it. His father was gone. He was on his own, now. He was a big, strong warrior who didn't need to be scared of anything!

The piercing cry of a wolf had the little kitsune bristling with fright, causing him to snap his terrified gaze one way than the other in frantic desperation. Except for wolves. It was perfectly acceptable to be scared of wolves! That was survival.

Crouching low to the ground, Shipo waited for the tell-tale signs of an approaching predator; heavy breathing, the rustle of grass or low branches. Anything could give a threat away.

However, not hearing anything to suggest danger, the little kitsune snatched up his cooked treat and bit into the soft, sweet flesh. There was no point in wasting good food….no-matter how terrifying the possibilities of what was out there.

Wiggling in happy contentment, Shipo started to hum to himself again. This was what made a good night. A warm fire, a clear night, and a warm sweet treat to munch on. Nothing better.

Suddenly, Shipo's ears caught the sound of hurried steps heading straight for him. Quick as he could, he hopped to his tiny fox feet and started kicking dirt frantically over the low fire. Within seconds, the warm glow died before him, shrouding the small clearing in shadow and moonlight.

Immediately diving into a nearby brush, Shipo watched wide-eyed as a tall figure skidded to a stop barely feet from the hiding kit. Glowing blue eyes glanced one way or the other, sniffing the air in quick experimentation.

Shipo didn't have to test the air to know the warrior before him was an Ookami. There was no mistaking those cocky brutes. Thankfully, Shipo's hiding place was down-wind. The idiot could search all he wanted, he wouldn't be eating kitsune that night.

Once he saw an opportunity, Shipo would slip away and find a new place to sleep…. unless the warrior moved on.

However, a distant call of the warrior's name killed that hope in the small boy before it had a chance to bud. Three others pushed their way through the surrounding trees, breathing heavily before they collapsed in a heap at the edge of the clearing. Judging by the reaction of their leader, it was obvious the small group wasn't moving on. They were staying.

Shipo felt his chest puffing up with proud consternation. Count of wolf yokai to barge in and assume they could just take over an area. Why should he be the one to leave? He was there first!

"I realize it would draw attention, Koga-sama, but I need to stay warm somehow. The nights are getting colder."

The soft voice was a surprise to Shipo, causing the young kit to perk up slightly as he scanned the group again. Ookami were brash and loud. They didn't talk like that.

Centered amongst the three male hunters, a small female sat quietly on the ground as she held the leader's gaze in calm challenge. Was she the leader's woman? On a second look, Shipo had to choke back his cry of surprise. The female was a human!

The leader snorted in frustration as he shook his head, bound hair flicking back and forth with his brown tail. "You'll be fine," he responded. "It ain't that cold."

"Maybe not for you," the woman countered, her pale brow puckering in irritation.

"Then, we'll sleep around you," the leader snapped, nodding in confirmation, as if that solved everything.

The woman, apparently, didn't agree with him. She looked like she was ready to swallow her tongue as she struggled with a response.

"You…..you expect me to sleep….with you?" she sputtered, horrified.

"With all of us," the leader explained, shrugging in easy acceptance. "We'll pile around you."

The confused expression on the Ookami leader's face had Shipo shaking his head. Idiot. That wolf had no idea what he was talking about. The woman's scandalized gasp made it plain what she thought of that idea but this Koga just shook his head and muttered low about the trouble of women.

Shipo had no idea what the woman was to the warriors. They would have eaten her by now if she was food. She didn't seem to be looking for a way to escape so she probably wasn't a captive. But, what else could she be?

Maybe she couldn't get away. Humans didn't last long with Ookami. She seemed nice and it was obvious she wasn't pleased to be with them, whatever the reason. Shipo really felt bad for her.

It wasn't fair! The Ookami were always taking everything from everybody. Food, land, whatever they wanted. When they had come into the area and declared themselves Lords of the Mountains, they'd driven off all other yokai from the territory, including Shipo's own parents. It would serve them right to lose something for a change.

The kit went still when a smirk stretched across his face. He could do it. He could soooo do it. The hunters hadn't scented him yet so their guard was down. They wouldn't expect him. Plus, he'd be able to kill two birds with one stone. Free the woman and give those Ookami what they deserve.

He wasn't helpless. Even a kit like himself had a few tricks up his sleeve for personal protection. And, if nothing else, he had his foxfire. Those blockheads would never know what hit them.

Patting his pockets full of toys, Shipo's grin widened. He'd do it. The perfect payback. Besides, he was a big, brave warrior who didn't need to be scared of anything! Not even wolves.

SSS

Kagome found herself completely lost for words. She understood that the Ookami were a close race as far as personal space was concerned but the fact that this alpha was suggesting she sleep in their equivalency of a dog-pile was unbelievable. She'd only ever done something like that with pups; once or twice with females when they were in a bind. And, this Koga was telling her she'd be doing this with warriors? Absolutely not!

However, his refusal to build a fire was completely destroying any hope she had of sleeping in warmth on her own. Well, two could play this game. If he thought she was going to just lay down and obey, he had another thing coming.

She'd been trying to be cooperative since he'd snatched her from the Northern tribe, with nothing but her sopping wet clothes to her name, to help his own pack fight against their enemy, the Birds of Paradise. But, from the very beginning, the alpha had been demanding and brutal in his pace. The other hunters hadn't complained but they seemed used to it. Kagome, on the other hand, was dealing with about as much as she could take. And, this was the last straw.

Right when she was about to tell the arrogant alpha where he could stick his idea, a sudden flash of blue lit the sky, causing the Ookami to freeze in preparation. What on earth…?

"Koga!" Ginta yelped as he and the other hunter leapt to their feet.

"What the hell is that?" the other hunter demanded.

Koga growled as he studied the swirling light above their heads. Kagome started to rise to her feet when she felt something suddenly smack hard against her back. Hopping the rest of the way, Kagome stared in stupefied shock as she felt her spine go ram-rod straight. However, as soon as she acknowledged it, the feeling was gone. What was that?

"Who are you?" Koga called up to the spinning light. "What are you doing here?"

However, nothing but silence greeted the group, causing the three hunters to grow more and more tense.

"Koga, somethin' ain't right," the hunter with the white Mohawk growled.

"I don't smell anything," Ginta added.

"Kagome, you sensing anything?" Koga asked, keeping his sharp gaze focused on the bright mass.

Kagome found herself slightly startled at hearing the alpha use her name for the first time but, she quickly focused her abilities to find what was close by. She couldn't be distracted now. However, what she found had her frown in confusion.

Whatever it was, its aura was everywhere. Above them, around them, behind them. On top of that, it was also….tiny? How was that possible?

Before Kagome had a chance to reply, thick smoke suddenly erupted all around the clearing, causing the Ookami to choke and cough as they struggled to breathe. Even Kagome could feel her eyes begin to water as she strained to see what they were up against.

Suddenly, Kagome felt herself be lifted slowly, shocking her with how gentle the motion was. However, as soon as she started to settle, Kagome sucked in a sharp breath as she realized she was sitting on something. The large round thing suddenly shot upward, out of the smoke and into fresh air.

Shaking her head to clear it, Kagome swallowed a cry of fright as she stared down at the ground below her. She was so high up. How did-?

"Don't worry, I got you."

The voice was tiny and high but Kagome couldn't spot anyone nearby.

"Who are….?"

"Down here," the voice replied. "Below you."

Glancing down, Kagome gasped in shock when she realized the big warm thing she was floating on had a face, large eyed and with a big smile.

"Just hang on," the thing instructed. "I'll get you to safety."

"But, what about—"

"Don't worry about those fools," the thing replied with a tight huff. "They'll be busy for a long time getting through my traps."

Without waiting for an answer, the thing suddenly thrust forward with a burst of energy. Kagome swallowed as she kept still on her perch. What had she gotten into now?


	2. Chapter 2 Who's Afraid?

Chapter 2

Who's Afraid?

He couldn't see a thing!

That, Koga could deal with. But, he also couldn't smell anything either with the thick smoke wrapping around the clearing. The panicked yelling of his hunters rang through the air, telling him they were nearby. But, he couldn't hear Kagome.

He had to get rid of this crap. Gritting his teeth, Koga lunged into a quick run about the circumference of the area. It had been a long day of traveling and he wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever had decided to mess with them. Racing with all his might, he felt the pull of the wind down his back and legs as the smoke started to shift and swirl off the ground.

Koga ignored the burning in his eyes and nose as he forced himself to push through, legs pumping faster. The growing wind whipped about with a fierce veracity before Koga suddenly leapt upward, sending the moving air and smoke up and away through the night sky.

Upon landing, Koga took inventory of his pack. Both Ginta and Hakkaku were accounted for. But, the human was gone.

"Where is she?" he snarled, growling in displeasure at the stunned expressions on his men's faces.

Ginta snapped wide eyes one way or the other and Hakkaku looked like he wanted to say something but had nothing.

"I don't understand, Koga," Ginta whimpered. "How….how…."

"What was that?" Hakkaku added. "Do you think it was the Birds of Paradise?"

It wasn't them. They weren't clever enough to use these kinds of attacks. No, this reeked of something else and Koga didn't like it.

Now, that the smoke was gone, the young alpha caught the lingering scent that clung to the perimeter of the area. Kitsune! Somehow, one of those annoying little tricksters had snuck into their territory and stole from right under their noses.

Quickly scenting the air, Koga couldn't detect any movement on the ground. Which meant, they had to have flown.

This was bad! Not only had they lost the human, but she was in the hands of something that couldn't protect her. Even this far from the forefront, this still counted as hunting grounds for the Birds of Paradise. And, they loved to hunt at night.

A chill ran down Koga's spine as he considered the possibilities but he just shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't have time to panic. He needed to find Kagome and fast, before something else found her first.

"Come on," he ordered. "We need to find where she went."

However, before the Ookami could make it past the tree-line, something huge lunged towards them. Instincts screaming in his head, Koga immediately changed the direction, leaping to the side.

"What was that?" Ginta yelped, freezing to the side of his alpha.

Koga waited, eyes narrowing. He wasn't being taken by surprise again. The large form shifted slightly in the forest' shadows before finally throwing up a dis-jointed green head up through the canopy. A sharp shift of the large head showed a painted face with bright colors, a comical and childish expression displayed for the warriors to see.

It was only a moment before the alpha was ready to attack that he froze, staring up with confused bewilderment.

"What the….." Hakkaku breathed in his gravely tone.

"Is that…..a toy?" Ginta asked with cautious amusement.

Koga only growled as he dug his heels into the cool earth. "Toy or not, it's in our way. Let's go."

The three immediately lunged towards the trees.

SSS

The big thing carrying Kagome zagged through the air at a quick but wobbly pace, as if carrying her was just a little too heavy for it. However, there was a determination in its movements that had the priestess remaining still on top of it.

"Don't worry," it reassured through a strained voice. "Just a little further."

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked, hoping whatever had her was as sweet as it sounded.

"Someplace safe," the pink puff replied. "They won't find you there."

Kagome wasn't sure she was pleased with the response but there was such conviction in the tiny voice she almost hated to disappoint it. Did it believe it was helping her?

"Who are you?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"My name is Shipo," it answered in a stiff tone. "Could you wait to talk? It's getting a little hard to concentra—"

A piercing shriek rent the air, causing Kagome to snap her gaze behind them. Three giant shadows loomed in the night air, coming up quick behind them. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath between clenched teeth. Were those Birds of Paradise? They were huge!

The large thing, Shipo, shivered under her bent knees. "What was that?" it wailed in a pitiful cry.

Kagome found she couldn't deny stroking the soft warm head in comfort as she swallowed low in fright.

"That's trouble, Shipo," she replied. "Can you go any faster?"

"I….I don't think I can…. hold this….. Oh, no."

Before Kagome had a chance to ask what he meant, a puff of smoke made the big pink ball pop like a bubble. Air rushed around her as they sharply dropped down. Somewhere behind her, Kagome could hear a high-pitched yell, crying out with fright, but she couldn't turn herself enough to see what was falling with her. The sting of wind on her face caused Kagome to clench her eyes in preparation at the approaching ground. This was going to hurt.

However, the clawing cushion of branches caught and spun her sharply, causing her to blink in stunned confusion as she hung precariously by her legs. Once she realized she was in one piece, Kagome started to shift experimentally one way then the other. She had to get free to see what was happening.

What had happened to Shipo? Was he alright?

Unfortunately, the priestess found the more she struggled the more restrictive the branches became. She was making this worse.

Glancing up into the shadowed canopy, Kagome strained to make out the tangled mess that trapped her hakamas in place. There had to be a way to free herself that wouldn't include abandoning one of the last pieces of clothing she possessed.

A violent jolt shook the tree, causing Kagome to gasp as she whipped her head about. Powerful pumping thundered above her head, as a large winged body hovered barely out of her line of vision. A Bird of Paradise! A monster of a Bird of Paradise.

Another hard strike against her unwanted perch caused the priestess to swallow low, her thoughts scrambling as she gripped the trunk with shaking fingers. It knew she was in there and was trying to shake her out; like a fruit in a tree.

Given the circumstances, Kagome wasn't sure if she was frustrated or grateful that she was stuck. Either way, she couldn't stay here. And, blood was starting to rush to her head.

"You alright?"

The trembling voice from a nearby shadow had Kagome snapping her wide eyes to find a tiny, huddled form in the crook of a branch, a large tuft of fluffy fur shaking in obvious fright. Kagome blinked in near amusement. This was the thing that stole her?

It was a kid. A yokai but a young one. No-wonder he didn't seem to really know what he was doing.

"Shipo?" she asked experimentally, causing the little body to tuck into itself when the tree rattled with another attack. Kagome quickly swallowed her own terror. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm sorry," he squeaked with a teary tone. "I didn't know this would happen. I just wanted to save you."

Another jolt caused the little guy to stiffen as he bit back another cry.

"I know," Kagome soothed somewhat hurriedly. "I know you just wanted to help. But, right now, I need you to help me again."

"What do you mean?" Shipo asked, fluffy tail stilling.

"I'm stuck," Kagome replied, eyes widening when she spotted another big form swooping over the thick branches to join the other. "I need you to free me so we can get down."

"I wanna stay here," he whined softly.

"I know it's scary," Kagome answered. "But, we can't stay here. See those up there? They're looking for food. If we stay, they'll eat us."

"I can hide," Shipo argued.

"But, I can't," the priestess responded, her tone starting to panic. She needed this little guy to understand. If he could just push past his fear long enough to help her….

"Shipo, you wanted to help me. Help me now. I need you to untangle my legs so I can drop down. If I'm upright, I can defend myself and you. Please, I know you're afraid but—"

"I'm not afraid," the little guy quipped back, suddenly indignant.

A little head of bright auburn hair and big green eyes popped up from behind a tail shaking with agitation.

"I'm too big to be afraid of those…..things," he replied with a slightly imperious tone.

Another sudden strike had both bracing themselves against the trunk.

"That's right," Kagome breathed as she decided to switch tactics. "You're too big to hide in the dark. I need you to be brave and get me down."

A jolt from the opposite side of the tree and the scraping of claws on wood had brown eyes locking with green in panicky terror.

"Fast, if possible," she added, her throat tightening with worry.

"Hang on, I'll get you down," Shipo promised as he scampered upward.

A long hard tug above them caused the tree to groan and lean with the force, inspiring Kagome to cling to the bark with whitened knuckles. She really hoped this wasn't a mistake.

'Hurry, Shipo. Please, hurry!'

They weren't too far for Koga to catch up with them, right? Surely, they hadn't gone that far. Either way, Kagome hoped she could buy enough time for him to get there.


	3. Chapter 3 What Have You Got to Say?

Chapter 3

What Have You Got To Say For Yourself?

She didn't want to frighten the little guy more than he already was but Kagome didn't know how much more time they had before more Birds of Paradise decided to flock to them. The loosening hold on her lower-legs had Kagome nearly sighing with relief. It was working!

"Just a second," Shipo puffed through gritted teeth as he tugged on a twisted branch. "I almost have it."

A sharp snap and Kagome dropped the last few feet to the ground. Right when she started to right herself with a cry of victory, the brittle cracking of wood caused her to look back over her shoulder.

Shipo was still scrambling out of the branches right when the tree bent at an odd angle, roots shooting upwards from the earth and rising into the air. Gripping the limb beneath him in sudden terror, Shipo's large eyes locked on Kagome as he was dragged into the sky with the tree-top.

"Shipo!" Kagome shrieked in horror as she struggled to get to her feet, dirt flinging about as the Bird of Paradise continued to shake its catch one way or the other.

"Help!"

The kit clung desperately as more predators started to surround the mangled tree hovering in the air. Kagome stared helpless as large clawed hands and feet swiped viciously at his hiding place, causing Shipo to dive out of sight into the branches.

She had to do something. She'd brought down one of these with a rock for Kami's sake!

Looking frantically for anything that could be of use, Kagome suddenly dove out of the way from approaching talons. Staring up, she came face to hideous face with a Bird of Paradise, its large bulbous lower body opening in a sickening mouth of razor teeth above her.

Frozen with fright, Kagome was only vaguely aware of Shipo's frantic cries as she watched the great winged monster dive down for the kill. This was it!

A sudden yell growing in volume had the priestess blinking in confusion before the Bird of Paradise was shoved backward, away from her, crashing violently into the surrounding forests. Sitting sharply up-right, Kagome resisted the urge to cry with joy when she spotted a familiar figure land between herself and the other attackers.

"Koga!" she called relieved, scrambling to her feet.

"How many?" he demanded, bright blue eyes sharpening as he took in the scene before him.

Apparently, he had no time to talk. That suited Kagome just fine.

"Three…. I think," she replied, coming up beside him.

Koga snorted with cocky frustration. "Easy enough," he muttered. "Stay here."

"Help me!" Shipo wailed with fright as he burrowed deeper into the torn branches.

"Koga, there's a kid in there," Kagome announced, praying she wouldn't have to plead for the little would-be hero's life.

However, the alpha never answered before he shot off towards the fray.

SSS

Legs pumping, blood singing in his veins, Koga couldn't resist the urge to smirk as he raced to the growing flock. The fools were so preoccupied trying to dig out the screaming kit, they never saw the alpha coming. Their mistake.

Leaping high into the air, Koga took the closest one down with a swipe of powerful claws. Greedy bastard never stood a chance.

The Birds of Paradise were bigger at the forefront; plumper and more vicious. But, they were also foolishly greedy, not knowing when to quit gorging themselves on whatever they could catch. Up north, they were starving, desperate. Here, they were fearless.

Koga hadn't been sure if he was going to make it in time. The kitsune's traps had been easy enough to get through but they still wasted time. Ginta and Hakkaku had lagged some behind but Koga knew they'd catch up when they could. They knew the territory almost as well as he did.

Spinning sharply, the alpha kicked back another enemy trying to surprise him from behind. It was the same he'd saved the human from but apparently it hadn't learned its lesson as it swiped and snapped its wide jaws aggressively as Koga tried to steer it away from the swinging treetop. Unfortunately, the alpha couldn't fly and Koga could feel himself starting to drop back towards the ground as the stubborn monster made another dive for the branches.

Breathing deep, he prepared to push himself upward again once his feet made contact with the packed earth. His yokai grew in strength and bunched with the muscle of his legs as he shot back up, the force of the wind he favored propelling him further towards his goal. Kagome had been right. Three Birds of Paradise, including the one dead on the forest-floor.

Ginta's distant call to the human let the Ookami alpha know they'd protect her on the ground, giving Koga's full focus to his enemy.

A well-aimed punch caused the second Bird of Paradise' neck to snap with a satisfying crack, sending the limp body plummeting to the trees below as Koga threw himself towards the dangling roots of the tree. Apparently, the winged predator didn't expect the extra weight because once Koga got a good grip, the tree, kit, Bird and all fell unceremoniously towards the ground.

The hard impact caused the kit to roll/bounce out of the tree, the tiny body skidding to a stop a few feet from Kagome and the others.

Not wasting the opportunity, Koga lunged towards the Bird of Paradise as it floundered on the ground, desperate to untangle itself from the branches weighing it down. One strong swipe was all it took to send the squawking female's head flying into a nearby tree. A few weak flaps and the large wings went still forever.

Sniffing lightly at the crisp air, Koga didn't catch any more coming, yet. The scent of blood will attract more, unfortunately. These beasts would eat anything, even their own. His group couldn't stay here.

The soft cooing of the human to the kitsune had Koga making his way back towards the group, strong strides carrying him with new purpose before he suddenly snatched the little prankster from the woman's hands by his thick, fluffy tail.

Ignoring Kagome's horrified gasp, he gave the kit a sharp shake before dangling his flailing body in front of his face.

"Should have run when you had the chance, you little rat," the alpha growled.


	4. Chapter 4 Who's to Blame?

Chapter 4

Who's to Blame?

' _Should have run when you had the chance, you little rat.'_

It took a moment for the world to stop spinning for Shipo. But, the pair of blazing blue eyes glaring at him was like a splash of ice water on the little kitsune's senses. What did this wolf just call him?

"How dare you!" he shouted with heated indignation. "You know full well what I am, you brainless barbarian!"

A dark brow cocked in contemplating amusement, causing Shipo to go still with fright. He had expected the Ookami to growl and lose control at the insult. But, this one was staying calm….somewhat.

"You're right," the warrior replied with a wicked smirk, sending a chill down Shipo's back. "You're feed for the pups when we get back to the den."

"No!"

The high-pitched yell had both yokai breaking eye-contact to stare at the human woman rushing towards them, both ookami hunters scrambling behind her.

"Koga-sama, please," the woman begged, eyes wide with frantic worry. "You can't do that. He thought he was helping me. Just let him go. He's a child."

"He's a trickster and a thief," the Ookami countered, grip tightening on Shipo's tail, causing the kit to tremble slightly. "Besides, he's prey. Wolves have to eat, after all."

"Not him, they don't," the woman argued, anger growing more prominent in her every pore.

Shipo wasn't sure whether to be amused or put-out that the two were arguing over his fate. He'd been on his own long enough to know how to survive. However, the human was eager to save him; that was something in his favor.

The kitsune tried not to think too much on the irony of the situation. He didn't think his warrior's heart could stand the humiliation. And, would this wolf let go of his tail already?!

Quickly summoning a small flare of his foxfire, Shipo tried to toss the blue flame towards the ookami holding him. However, the wolf seemed to anticipate the move and Shipo found himself flat on the ground, pinned in place by a firmly placed foot on his back.

"Enough of your tricks," the warrior muttered as he turned his attention back to the arguing woman.

Shipo clenched his fists in frustrated fury. He was tired of being pushed around by bigger yokai. He was a kitsune! He was supposed to be a master of manipulation and illusions. Instead, he was stuck under a wolf's foot, being humiliated in front of the human he was supposed to be saving. His father would be appalled at the sight of him!

Angry tears burned his eyes as the kit ground his young fangs. He wasn't giving up that easy. This wolf would pay for mistreating him!

"I mean it, Koga! You eat him and our deal is off!"

Bright green eyes popped open in stunned surprise as Shipo shifted under the ookami's foot. The woman stood against the wolf, dark eyes sharpened in the moon's glow as she met his captor's gaze in open challenge. What was happening here?

"You want my help, right?" she bargained. "I won't do it if you hurt him."

"And, why would you care?" the warrior countered, cocking his head slightly in curiosity.

"Consider it my price," the woman replied without hesitation.

"Price, huh?"

Shipo held his breath as the silence dragged heavily. The ookami leader continued to study the human woman with sharp eyes. Was this a good thing? Was the human about to die with him? Shipo had no idea but he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the suspense. Since when was an Ookami waiting to make a decision? Just say it already!

"Fine," the wolf replied as he quickly kicked up Shipo into his hands like a ball. "He's your problem, now. Got that?"

The woman nodded as she carefully but firmly took the small kit, cradling him against her warm chest. "Thank you, Koga," she breathed cautiously.

The leader, Koga, nodded sharply to his hunters and turned back towards the way they came.

Shipo blinked in confusion as he kept himself alert in the woman's hold. Was it really that easy? He wasn't going to be eaten?

"The bodies will attract more Birds of Paradise to the area," Koga growled. "We gotta keep moving."

Without further explanation, the wolf scooped up the woman and started to race through the thick forest.

SSS

Koga was grateful for the silence as he ran through the trees. It allowed his mind to focus at the task at hand. With his instincts clawing at him to keep going, the Ookami leader planned to not stop till he reached the familiar waterfall shielding the entrance to his men's den.

Even though he couldn't explain it, something was nagging at the back of his mind to hurry back; a deep seeded hunch that just wouldn't leave him alone. Koga had learned long ago to trust that feeling. It was what kept him alive more times than his speed. And, that was what made the kitsune's stunt that much more irritating to the alpha.

While the traps and distractions had been easy enough to defeat, they wasted time. It had been sheer luck that Koga had made it in time to save the human in his arms. And, now he had the little brat, who wouldn't stop glaring up at him, to deal with. Of course, the kit would be ungrateful for the rescue.

Kitsunes were always like that. Their stupid little tricks and noses up in the air gave them a belief of superiority amongst the yokai. All because they could play and live amongst humans if need be.

Koga chuffed low to himself, ignoring the human's confused look. There was no competing with an Ookami's strength. They were unbeatable in battle. That was why the kitsune were forced out of the mountains in the first place.

Then, how did the kit get back in?

The question had Koga's brow furrowing in displeasure. There weren't many options for answers and he didn't like any of them. If a kit could slip passed their defenses, then what else had gotten through?

Apparently, he was going to have words with Katashi when he got back. Koga had left the male in charge while he was gone, to make sure the others didn't lose their shit. But, from what Koga could see, some things had grown lax in his absence. This was going to be corrected.

"Ho! Stop right there!"

The harsh order had Koga stopping short, the human tensing in his hold. The ookami didn't bother looking down at the scolding look she no-doubt threw him. Where did that come from?

"State your business!" the voice demanded loudly. "Why are you here?!"

Koga rolled his eyes once he realized who that was. Count on this one to try and intimidate from the trees.

"Why the hell do you think, Nobu?" Koga barked back in annoyance. "Get your ass out here, now!"

A lean body hopped down from the surrounding trees, confusion open on his sun-browned face.

"Koga?" the hunter asked in disbelief, causing the alpha to huff.

"Who else would it be?" Koga snapped with irritation as he lowered the human to her feet and stepped towards the male. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" Nobu defended, eyes wide. "We just….. didn't expect you."

Koga crossed his arms in annoyance, that hunch returning again. "Since when do I have to warn my own men I'm returning?"

"You don't, Koga," the male replied quickly.

"Then, what the hell is up with you?!"

Nobu's cringing and suddenly dropping to his knees soothed the smarting wound to Koga's pride. The hunter still knew his place. But, submission didn't get him answers. Not the kind he needed.

"Nobu," the warning growl had the male tensing, down-cast eyes widening in hesitation.

The reaction had Koga glaring sharper, even as he heard Ginta and Hakkaku puffing up behind them. Nobu was a good enough warrior but he was a follower. Whoever was in charge, he obeyed without question. And, his hesitancy to obey was troubling to Koga. What the hell happened here?

"We got word you were dead," the male answered in a low tone, keeping his body unmoving.

Despite his two hunters sputtering in horrified disbelief, Koga remained still as stone as he took in what his warrior meant. They got word he was, what?

He had heard of some alphas being deposed by trickery or false claims but he didn't expect his own warriors to fall for such deceit. They were dealing with their ancient enemy, after all. Who had time for this cowardice?

Nobu, apparently, took Koga's silence as permission to continue. "We were told you fell up North; struck down in a Bird of Paradise nest. Katashi said since he was the last one you placed in charge that made him the new alpha. No-one's argued it since."

"And, who told you this?" Koga asked, his tone deathly calm.

The warrior shrugged stiffly. "You'll have to ask Katashi. I wasn't there."

"And, where is your 'fearless leader'?"

Nobu swallowed as he kept his head down. "Back at the den, I think. Hasn't left there since."

So, the coward returned to hide in his hole. Fitting.

"And, what are you doing out here?" Koga demanded. "Last I checked, you were on patrol duty along the border."

"Katashi called us all back," Nobu explained. "Said there was no point in guarding a border with humans since we were just raiding them, anyway."

"What?!" Hakkaku squawked in fury.

"Why would we be raiding humans now?" inquired Ginta, brow furrowing in worried confusion.

Again, Nobu shrugged. "Ask Katashi. He ain't telling us anything. Even though we know something's up."

Koga cocked a brow. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the hunter went still, lowering his head to the ground. "Again, you'll have to ask Katashi."

Quicker than expected, Koga snapped the male's head back up, clawed fingers digging painfully into his scalp.

" **I'm** asking you," he growled, blue eyes blazing with warning.

To his credit, the male started to shake in Koga's hold. Nobu wasn't stupid; just a little foolish, it seemed.

"It ain't like that, Koga," the hunter explained, his voice shaking. "I can't tell ya because I don't know. The other day, one of the scouts came back. He was wounded bad and raving about something. I didn't catch it. But, Katashi had him brought into the back dens quick and hasn't let him out. None of us knows what going on, Koga. Just Katashi. I swear it!"

This had Koga easing his hold on the warrior's head before he rose to his feet. So, Katashi was keeping secrets. That was interesting. However, they didn't need this right now. The days were getting colder and the Birds of Paradise were swarming to fill up before the snowy months.

Unfortunately, this meant the ookami also had to prepare for winter. And, it would seem Katashi decided the answer to that problem was the humans. Raiding was nothing new. They'd done it before. But, it divided the tribe's attention. They needed to kill their enemies so they could den up for winter in peace.

Besides, if the raiding was as bad as Koga suspected, it would turn the humans against them. Not the biggest threat but still. The less enemies they had, the better their chances of survival were. It would seem there was a lot to correct with Koga's return.

"Scout ahead," he ordered to the still kneeling hunter. "Keep watch over the others. Remember everything you see but don't get caught by anyone."

Nobu nodded swiftly before rushing out of sight.

"What are you going to do, Koga?" asked Hakkaku once the male was gone.

"You tow just do what I tell you," the young leader replied with a cocky smirk. "Katashi won't see this coming."


	5. Chapter 5 Thrill of the Fight

Chapter 5

Thrill of the Fight

To the human's credit, she remained silent as Koga and his hunters planned their next moves. That was good. She knew when to be quiet. Now, Koga just had to make sure she stayed that way.

Nobu hadn't given her a first glance, which was for the best. He needed to make sure the tribe was loyal before he brought out his trump-card.

Kagome was an oddity. Even now, Koga had a hard time wrapping his head around the little human being the great power the Northern tribe hid from the rest of their kind. But, he supposed he couldn't exactly blame them. Who would believe it?

His own men certainly won't. But, that was why Koga needed to do this just right. There couldn't be any room for doubt.

"You two know what to do?" he asked with a quick glance about the wooded area.

Both hunters nodded swiftly.

"Sure thing," Hakkaku reassured.

"We follow your lead," Ginta added. "As always."

Nodding in agreement, Koga watched as the two males disappeared into the surrounding trees. Tomorrow will be an important day. If Katashi beat him, he earn his place as alpha. But, Koga was not letting him steal from him that easy. Let the fool earn it, if he wanted it so bad.

A high-pitched whine had Koga shifting his sharp eyes towards the kit cuddled tightly against the human woman's chest. The image brought about a curious sensation in the Ookami male's chest.

He knew what would happen to the two of them if he fell. The kit would be eaten, no question. But, Kagome….. there was no guarantee what would be decided about her. Perhaps Hakkaku and Ginta could convince Katashi she was useful but he'd be high on his newly gained power. That would make him unpredictable and there was no telling if he'd listen.

There was no way around it. Koga couldn't lose. Everything depended on it.

With a silent sigh, the alpha rose smoothly to his feet. He guessed he better find them something to eat then. No sense in the two starving before they even got to the den.

SSS

The next morning, Kagome didn't dare speak when she and Shipo had been picked up by Koga again and hurried through the mountainous forest. There was nothing to say, truth be told. From what she had heard, things were shaky amongst the Eastern tribe and that meant her place was on even shakier ground than she thought.

Truth be told, she didn't mind that they pretty much ignored her. It gave Kagome time to think of her alternatives. She didn't doubt Koga's strength but she'd never seen the male he was up against. Therefore, there was still the chance the cocky alpha could lose. If that happened, then Kagome knew she and Shipo would have to disappear, fast.

If Koga brought her to the tribe before this issue was taken care of, there would be no way she could slip away. Ookami usually ignored what wasn't obvious. But, if she could hide….

Before the thought fully formed in her head, Kagome was surprised to see feel Koga stop on a covered ridge and gently sent her down. The cliff face had an outcropping of stone that shielded anyone from view but looking out, Kagome realized it provided a full view of the surrounding area.

Kagome gasped when she was turned sharply by Koga's firm grip on her arm.

"There," the alpha ordered as he pointed to a clearing of packed earth and rock several yards downward. "That is where the challenge will be met."

Kagome blinked up at Koga with stunned shock. "Challenge?"

Koga nodded as he took a step away from her. "Katashi thinks he can step into my place. I'm going to see if he's willing to fight for it."

"But, you're alpha," Kagome replied, brow furrowing. "Wouldn't you coming back just mean you're leader again?"

The derisive snort from the young alpha had Kagome resisting to smack the back of his head. "You really don't know anything about Ookami, do you?"

Kagome pressed her lips together in displeasure. She wasn't a complete idiot. Shipo's sudden hiss had the miko tightening her grip on him to keep the kit from trying to lunge at the alpha.

"With any luck, this will be over soon," Koga continued, ignoring the reactions of both. "Once it's done, I'll send Ginta and Hakkaku up here for you. Stay out of sight, till then."

Kagome nodded in agreement. What else was there to say? If he won, she was no worse off. If he lost, she could sneak away. At least, he'd done her this favor, whether he was aware of it or not.

Hands on both hips in contemplation, the alpha scanned the area with serious eyes. Kagome figured he must be waiting for the right time to appear so, she merely settled herself and Shipo towards the back of the open-aired "cave." If Koga wanted to ignore them, they could do the same.

"There's a walk-way that leads to the other side of this cliff," the alpha replied, eyes never leaving the horizon. "None of the hunters use it. It'll lead you to a trail that will take you to the nearest village."

Kagome stared stunned at the alpha's back, opening her mouth but finding no words to speak. Was he giving her a way out? However, before she had a chance to reply, Koga leapt from the rocky cliff and started to race downwards.

Kagome and Shipo could only look at each-other in confusion. Well, that was unexpected.

SSS

What had possessed him to do that?

As Koga waited for the signal from Ginta and Hakkaku, he gritted his teeth to swallow the growl straining in his throat. He'd given the human a hidden route that would allow her to escape the Ookami territory.

Koga didn't know what idiocy caused him to give away such a secret but there was no taking it back now. She knew and he'd have to deal with it later, if she tried to run. Perhaps a part of him wondered if Katashi could win and wanted to give the human a fair chance. He was being cautious, protecting his efforts.

But, that wasn't going to matter. Katashi wasn't going to win and Kagome wasn't going to need to run. She and the kit were going to be safe because Koga was going to make sure no-one in the tribe went against his orders again!

The growing sound of grumbles and whispers came closer as Koga watched all the warriors who dared to venture out of the den to observe the challenge. Many he recognized as loyal hunters, but there was a growing tension in the air when Katashi's lean form come into view.

The male was sniffing and snarling, obviously looking for whoever was fool enough to challenge his right to lead. Ginta and Hakkaku swiftly raced to the other side of the packed ring, exchanging nervous looks. Just to the side, Nobu's eyes shifted about the ring, swallowing low as he struggled to keep his head down in submission at the same time.

Koga spotted more on his men's faces than anything Katashi could tell him. They weren't happy with their leader but were following Koga's orders, even after his 'death.' A satisfied smirk pulled at his lips. They'd fall in line easily. He just had to take out Katashi.

"Well? Where is he?" the other contender bellowed to the open air. "Where is this weakling who challenges me?"

The answering nods from his two seconds and a sharp huff, Koga leapt from the low cliff he'd been crouched in, to land across the ring in a cloud of dust.

"You want to say that again?" he growled with a wicked grin.


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Get Ready to

Chapter 6

Let's Get Ready To…..

Shocked murmurs zipped about like agitated insects, buzzing in Koga's ears as he glared his own hunter down in open challenge. Katashi stared in shock as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, searching for an answer; any answer to the taunt.

Cocking his head to the side, Koga stepped closer towards the center of the ring.

"What's wrong, Katashi?" he taunted in a cold tone. "I thought you wanted a fight. You're alpha now, right? Let's see you earn it."

Blinking in blank confusion, Katashi's eyes suddenly widened with recognition before he dropped suddenly to his knees, head bowed in submission.

"I was just following your orders, Koga," the hunter replied as he kept his frightened gaze focused on the rocky dirt at his feet.

Koga sniffed in annoyance. The fool didn't even have the respect to address him as Alpha. So, this was how Katashi wanted to do this. Pathetic.

"Really?" he asked as he started to circle about the still kneeling hunter at a calm pace. "I ordered you to betray me? To steal my place as Alpha?"

"I didn't steal anything," Katashi cried, anger starting to tighten his tone. "You put me in charge till you got back. When we got word you were dead, that made me Alpha."

"Word from who?" Koga demanded, continuing his pacing about the tense hunter. "Who told you I was dead?"

The silence that followed only secured Katashi's fate in Koga's mind. It didn't matter who told him. The greedy bastard had been waiting for the opportunity. He'd planned on betraying Koga at the first possible chance.

Crouching down beside the shaking male, Koga placed his open palm on the hunter's shoulder.

"Who told you?" the Alpha repeated, his tone brokering no argument from the male.

Katashi's shaking only grew worse under his leader's touch.

"Things have only gotten worse," he sputtered in a mad rush. "The tribe needed me, Koga. **You** need me."

"Who?!"

The snarl had Katashi shuddering before going still, every muscle tense.

"I don't know," he replied. "I never saw his face."

Koga stood to his feet, bright eyes piercing down at the male kneeling before him.

"That was all it took," he muttered low. "The word of a stranger."

"Things aren't how you left it, Koga," the male answered as he looked up accusingly at him. "It's so much worse than you thought."

"Is it, now?"

"If you only knew what I know—"

"Oh, I'll find out," Koga replied, raising his voice for all to hear. "We ALL will find out what you've been hiding."

Recognition flashed in the hunter's eyes before his face went hard as stone.

"So, that's it," he stated, straightening to an upright position.

"Yeah, that's about it," Koga answered, cracking the knuckles of a clawed hand. "Do yourself a favor and make the fight worth it."

With a yell of fury, the male suddenly dove for Koga, pulling a knife from his belt. The glint of the blade didn't escape Koga's eye as he spun sharply on his heel, swiping his claws in a vicious attack that caused the hunter to freeze in shock.

The blade landed with a soft thud in the packed dirt as the male started to gurgle a desperate breath for air. However, the wet red bubbles popping below his chin drowned out any sound he struggled to voice before his knees shook and gave out under his weight. A sharp shivering and the body went still.

Only a moment later, a booming cheer thundered about Koga as his warriors welcomed their returning Alpha. A bright smirk from the young leader and he lifted his sharp eyes towards the surrounding cliff-sides. The blinding sunlight barely hindered his vision as he spied a small shadow slipping quickly back under the rocky out-cropping above the clearing.

With a huff of amused satisfaction, Koga nodded sharply towards Ginta. With an answering nod, the hunter started up the path as Koga took the congratulatory pats and prods from the other hunters.

The tribe was his. Koga's position as Alpha was secure. Now, it was time to give them a shock. The human couldn't hide forever, afterall.

NOTICE:

Hey, sorry about the delay. And, the super short chapter. Don't worry. More is coming, promise. I just had some stuff to deal with but I'm baaaaack. Promise. X)


	7. Chapter 7 RUMBLE!

Chapter 7

…. RUMBLE!

Koga was never nervous. An alpha that doubted didn't stay alpha for long. But, while he waited for Ginta to return with the human, he couldn't deny the slight itch of irritation in the back of his mind.

If his men didn't accept his decision, it would mean division in the tribe. They didn't need that, now. However, if any thought they wanted to take their own swing at him, not was the time to do it. Koga supposed it was better to get it out of the way now rather than later.

A friendly jab from Rokurou had the young leader smirking lightly.

"We wondered when you'd return," the hunter teased. "What took you so long?"

"Apparently, I had a riddle to solve up North," Koga quipped in return.

This caught the broad warrior's attention. "Really? You've found the source of their power?"

"You won't believe it," Koga promised with a quirk of his mouth.

"Try me, friend," Rokurou pressed. "If you succeeded, then we are saved."

"Keep that thought," Koga replied.

Rokurou's confused expression was quickly shoved to the side as another hunter was eager to take his place, giving Koga a sharp smack on the back.

At that moment, a hush started toward the back of the crowd drawing Koga's and every other hunters' attention to the break in the surrounding trees as Ginta made his way into the clearing, the human and kit in tow.

Spotting Hakkaku amongst the crowd of warriors, Koga quickly nodded to one of his loyal seconds. Without hesitation, the gruff hunter took his place on the other side of Kagome, both of Koga's betas flanking the human in a show of unspoken power and the Alpha's protection.

This caused a stir to spring up amongst the men as several confused gazes snapped in Koga's direction.

Giving his neck a quick pop, the newly reinstated alpha made his way towards the center of the ring again, meeting his betas and the priestess halfway.

Here went nothing.

"We have all heard of a great power hidden away amongst our Northern brothers," Koga called over the eerily silent clearing. "None had seen or could figure out what it was they had hidden from the rest of us. How their numbers had not dwindled; how they had not suffered as we have.  
"But, now, the deception is over! I have found what they would hide away for themselves. The great protection that they enjoyed was the powers of a miko within their ranks. A miko I have now brought to not only stop the massacre of our tribe…. But the destruction of our people."

All eyes focused on Kagome, the hunters obviously taking measure of the human at their leader's side. Koga ignored the flare of irritation when he saw their curious interest on the woman. It made no difference to him if they were curious or not. However, he also spotted disbelief flash on many of their faces.

"How?" a voice called from the crowd.

"She is human!" another joined, inspiring others to voice their objections.

"Just eat her and be done with it!"

"Quiet!"

The bellow echoed through the air, encasing the ring with silence once again as Koga scanned the crowd.

"Hear this, for I will only say this once," he called in warning. "This human is under my protection. Anyone who tries to kill her will deal with me. You got a problem with that, this is your one chance to meet me in open challenge. Well?"

However, before the others could respond, a chilling shriek cut through the sky, snapping the Ookami's eyes all to the approaching shadows gliding towards them.

"BIRDS OF PARADISE!"

Immediately, the tense gathering burst into activity as Kagome felt herself jerked back behind Ginta and the other hunter Koga kept close. The stunned priestess watched as Koga yelled orders to the others, weapons being brought out from supposedly no-where as they scrambled to the rocky ridges surrounding the open ring.

"Stay behind us, human," the hunter with the white hair growled as he readied his spear in front of him.

"We'll keep you safe," Ginta promised in a soft sure tone.

Kagome found herself lost for words, watching the scene play out before her like a performance on stage. Shipo's trembling form against her chest had the priestess shrinking back as one of the winged monstrosities dove sharply towards the ravine.

Ookami, yokai and animal alike, rushed the beast with spears and arrows to bring the huge creature down permanently. But, whenever one got close enough to wound the monster, another would swoop down, snatching the wolf in filthy claws.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she watched the Birds of Paradise, swipe and claw at the struggling hunters. All of them but Koga, anyway. The Alpha was more than holding his own against the winged attackers but even he couldn't take them all on.

It was a blood bath.

Pained yowls and groans filled the air as the scent of blood suddenly gagged the priestess. She had to do something.

Searching desperately for something, anything, she could use, Kagome spotted a fallen set of arrows. Had the Kami smiled on her so easily?

Setting the small kit in a deep crack in the surrounding cliffs, Kagome smoothed his bright red hair from his face.

"Stay hidden," she instructed, eyes set in determination.

Shipo looked ready to argue but a passing shadow had him quickly ducking in the crevice.

"Kagome, watch out!"

Ginta's yell had the priestess turning sharply on her feet to stare in horror as the gaping maw of a Bird of Paradise came right towards her. Barely a second and Kagome realized she wouldn't make the fallen weapons in time. She had no choice.

Heart pounding with terror in her chest, Kagome took a deep breath as she tapped into her reiki. Instinct was a miko's greatest advantage in battle. The need to survive always made it easier to tap into their power without fear of harming themselves.

Right when the rank warmth of the creature's breath washed over her, Kagome lifted her burning bright hands as she pushed her reiki into the beast's aura. Without even a moment to shriek in pain, the Bird of Paradise crumbled to ash before her.

Several eyes turned in her direction, shock and horror battling with each other as they tried to grasp what they had just seen.

Lifting heavy-lidded eyes, Kagome found the piercing gaze of the Ookami alpha locked on her in that unsettling scrutinizing way before he attacked another Bird of Paradise trying to take him by surprise.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Seeing Ginta kneeling beside her had Kagome giving him a slight nod in comfort.

"What the hell was that?" the other hunter demanded, eyes wide and cautious as they studied her in a new light.

Shaking her head, Kagome snapped her eyes back to the sky. There were more coming and she needed to stop them fast. She wasn't at her limit but she needed to focus her reiki.

"Bow," she huffed, trying to catch her breath. "Arrows."

Understanding flaring in the white-haired hunter's eyes, he dove for the nearby set, barely avoiding another set of claws as he brought Kagome what she asked for.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked an arrow and aimed, searing a wing from a nearby female and causing the thrashing body to crash to the ground, making it easier for the hunters to end the beast for good. An enraged screech above their heads and another male's head drop smoking to the ground.

Only one final arrow left her body before Kagome felt the drain of her power as she swayed slightly on her feet. She'd used too much in that first attack.

Swallowing low, Kagome fought down the nausea bubbling in her throat as a new wave of fresh blood hit her nose.

One more arrow. She just needed to fire one last arrow.

However, Kagome barely lifted her eyes to find her target before darkness circled the edges of her vision. Barely realizing how light she suddenly felt, Kagome could almost swear she heard her name calling from a distance before her world went black.


	8. Chapter 8 He's Here!

Chapter 8

He's Here!

"Why isn't she waking?" Koga demanded, frustration roughening his voice. "You checked her, there's not a scratch on her."

"Humans are different from us, Koga," Jiro sighed as he shook his head again at his leader's agitated pacing. "They can exhaust themselves very easily. Mikos even more so."

"What do you mean?" asked Koga as he suddenly froze, blinking in confusion.

Jiro resisted the urge to sigh. His alpha was strong and a good leader but, the male was too young for his own good.

"I mean, she used a lot of power in the battle," the greying warrior replied. "More than I've usually seen from mikos but still more than I'd imagine she'd used in some time. It'll take time to recover."

"How much time?"

Jiro shrugged as he leaned back on his aging legs crouched beside the straw pallet the female was laying on.

"It's hard to say. Could be days, could be weeks. It'll depend on how much fight she's got in her."

That caused Koga to bristle with worry. Kagome had spirit but she didn't appear the most confrontational female. If her body was too weak to fight off exhaustion or sickness, then that meant all Koga's effort would be for nothing.

That wasn't an option.

Once she'd given the tribe a notable advantage in the surprise attack, Koga had been quick to rally the others in finishing off the fight. When the last winged monster fell beneath Ookami claws, Koga didn't waste any more time staying out in the open. Quick as he could, he'd lunged for the unconscious woman who was guarded by his two betas and raced off towards the Eastern tribe's den.

The large cave was artfully hidden by nature itself, an immense waterfall cascading over the front entrance. It prevented detection and gave a warning for any surprise attacks.

While Koga normally enjoyed the cool blast of water that rained on him every time he entered the cave, the pounding rhythm was matching the pounding of his heart and raising his irritation to great heights.

"Can we heal her quicker?"

Jiro just shook his head, "Not that kind of wound. We can let her rest and wait for her to wake. But, till then, all we can do is keep her warm and out of reach from the beasts."

To prove his point, one of the more curious pups had nosed his way passed the other to sniff tentatively at the still woman. However, Koga quickly tugged the nosy animal back by the scruff of his neck, shaking his head sharply in warning. Thankfully, the fool mutt knew better than to argue with his alpha and quickly lowered his head with a whine of submission.

"And, that's it?" Koga snarled at the old warrior as he casually guided the wolf back to the others.

Jiro wasn't a fool. Being the oldest in the tribe, the greying hunter had seen more than most in the Eastern tribe. He was also the closest any of them had to a healer.

Growling low, the old warrior rose smoothly to his feet, meeting his alpha eye to eye.

"If you need something to do, there's another trying to heal that requires your attention," Jiro groused as he cocked his head with expectancy. "You did want to speak with him, didn't you?"

The slight reddening of the tips of Koga's ears had the older male cocking a bushy brow in surprised curiosity. He **had** forgotten. Not willing to risk angering the young alpha, Jiro kept his gaze focused solely on the straightening warrior. He would sate his curiosity later.

With a sharp huff, Koga glanced towards his two betas. Ginta and Hakkaku had positioned themselves on either side of the small side cave's entrance. Despite the dirt and blood smeared across their bodies the two looked as alert as ever. It would seem the human had earned the loyalty of both his betas.

For some reason, that thought filled Koga was a sense of pride. The woman inspired loyalty. That meant much among the Ookami.

Snapping himself to the present, Koga quickly made his way towards the two.

"Come on," Koga ordered. "We're going to see what Katashi's been hiding."

Both Ginta and Hakkaku nodded in agreement, eyes sternly set. However, Ginta kept glancing towards Kagome, worry evident in his gaze as he tried not to shift from foot to foot.

"Uh, Koga?" Ginta asked, softly. "What do we do about…."

Koga shook his head with a grumble. "Stay if you want. Keep the others at a distance, just in case…and keep the kitsune alive."

Ginta nodded as he leaned back against the cave wall, warms crossed as watched the rest of the tribe mill about in the central cave behind the front entrance. The kit had propped himself on an upper shelving of rock, out of reach from the more playful pups that sniffed and snapped at him when they first had entered the cave.

However, Koga wasn't quick to forge the deal he had with the miko. The kit stayed alive. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Gesturing sharply towards one of the back caves, Koga and Hakkaku made disappeared into the waiting darkness. It was time to figure out what all this fuss was about.

The cave was warm, despite the chill in the air. Almost unnaturally so. As Koga carefully made his way towards the large pile of furs in the back of the room, the shaky groans and labored breathing became more prominent in the Alpha's ears.

The stench of sweat and dried blood hung heavy in the stale air, causing Koga to swallow the gag his nose was begging him to do. Hakkaku forced himself to stay by his leader's side but Koga could tell the scent was straining him as well.

Once the two warriors came within sensing distance of the restless male, groans soon turned to raw mutterings. However, they were so low, Koga could barely make anything out.

Crouching beside the fallen scout, Koga clenched his jaw when he spotted the wounded male was Ayumu. The young male was the newest recruit to the tribe, who'd come looking for glory in defeating their ancient enemies. He'd begged Koga to let him fight along-side him and the Alpha had decided to give him a place amongst the patrols to test him. Apparently, the test had cost the young male dearly.

"Koga…. Koga…., I need to see Koga!"

The frantic call was a result from delirium, Koga could see that. However, he needed the scout to pull it together enough to tell him what he needed.

"I'm here," the young leader responded, trying to grab the panicking male's attention. "I'm here, Ayumu. What happened? Tell me what happened."

"It's him, it's him," the hunter muttered with horror. "I need Koga!"

"Yes, I'm here," Koga demanded, gripping the young scout's head to force him to meet his alpha's eyes. "Tell me."

For a moment, it seemed the scout saw Koga before that crazed panic clouded his eyes again, causing his head to thrash back and forth.

"So close, so close," he panted. "We need him. We need Koga. It's almost too late."

"Too late for what?" Koga demanded, giving Ayumu a sharp shake. "Speak, damnit!"

"It's him."

"Who? Who is it?"

"The King Bird," the shaking hunter replied with a whimper. "The King Bird is here."


	9. Chapter 9 Heavy Is the Head

Chapter 9

Heavy is the Head

Nothing but the sharp whip of wind filled Koga's ears as he scanned the surrounding area for the hundredth time. The night air held the distinct nip of approaching winter but Koga found he preferred the cold solitude to what awaited him inside the den.

The King Bird….. He was there; in Koga's territory.

Just the thought of that gluttonous coward had the young Alpha gritting his fangs in barely contained rage. That monster was responsible for the brutal death of too many of his people. Brave warriors, male and female, fell way too soon under his claws and fangs, only to have their bones discarded in the barren rocky cliffs. It was a sight too disgraceful for any Ookami to take.

The war would get worse. With the Birds of Paradise's leader around, that meant they'd believe they had nothing to fear. An already blood-thirsty craving for wolf meat will only grow. This had to be stopped, and fast.

A heavy footfall had Koga tensing before he leaned back against the rock-face behind him. He'd know those steps anywhere.

"No sign of them, yet," Koga replied, not even bothering to glance towards the warrior sitting beside him.

"Maybe they won't come back tonight," Hakkaku offered in his usual gruff tone.

"Maybe."

While the hunter remained silent at Koga's side, there was no mistaking the several questions that must have been bouncing around inside his head. The most important of which, Koga had no answer for. What was he going to do?

"Katashi was right, wasn't he?" Koga asked.

Hakkaku looked towards his leader, shock warring with confusion on his face. "Right about what?"

Koga shook his head in aggravation. His second was going to make him say it.

"He was right in that I needed every man we got," Koga growled. "I shouldn't have killed him."

"Of course, you should have," Hakkaku argued. "He betrayed you."

"Would you?"

Hakkaku found himself struggling with what to say. He'd never seen his Alpha and friend like this.

"Would I what, Koga?"

"If you had been in Katashi's place, and you knew what you did, would you have made the same choice?"

Koga waited as silence wrapped tightly about both of them. He didn't need to hear his second's words to confirm what he knew. Hakkaku would do what was necessary and not look back. All of Koga's tribe would do the same.

"If you weren't here, yeah, I'd do it," Hakkaku replied calmly. "And, I'd do it knowing you'd answer the same way when you got back."

Koga took a deep breath to settle his thoughts. He hated being right in this. But, more than anything, he hated regretting. An Alpha regretted nothing. He just did and lived with the consequences.

"But, what I would do or what Katashi did doesn't matter, Koga," the beta continued before he lost his nerve. "What matters right here, right now, is what are **you** going to do?"

That was the question. If only he had an answer.

"I can see why Katashi kept this from the others," Koga replied, his tone distant.

"Are you going to?"

"It could cause panic."

"It could."

"Some will want to give up."

"Maybe."

Koga growled low, the angry rumble comforting in his throat and belly. This shouldn't be complicated. He was a wolf, damnit! He relied on his instincts.

"We need all the men we have," Koga explained.

"Then, give them a reason to stay."

"And, how am I supposed to do that?" the alpha snapped, blue eyes flaring with frustration. "Shall I split us up? Offer spoils from the human villages just below our cliffs? Go crawling back to the North and beg for more warriors to possibly sacrifice to this fight?"

"You could trust them," Hakkaku replied, keeping himself calm in front of Koga's anger. "Katashi tried to pretend the threat wasn't real; that he could ply and distract the men from what they were facing. You're a good leader, Koga. The best we've had. If nothing else, trust that."

Koga knew there was no way out of it; not without sacrificing his honor. He'd have to tell the tribe what was happening. But still, it make what he was about to tell them any easier. How do you tell a group of desperate men their situation surpassed their worst nightmares?

The one advantage they had was Kagome. She was needed now, more than ever, and Koga was going to have do whatever it took to make his men see that. They'd be skeptical but after the last attack, she'd proven her usefulness. Now, if only she'd just wake up.

A frantic huffing raced towards the two warriors, causing them to stand as they met Ginta's wide gaze.

"Koga, it's Kagome," he panted, shoulders rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

Koga didn't think about the tightening in his throat as he took a step towards his other beta.

"You gotta….. She…" Taking a deep breath, Ginta rushed out his message through burning lungs. "She's awake."


	10. Chapter 10 Miracle of Miracles

Chapter 10

Miracle of Miracles

Kagome knew it was too soon for her to be awake. She'd used too much power, drained too much energy. But, no-matter how much she tried to soothe herself back into restful sleep, something wouldn't allow it.

That wasn't quite right. She knew exactly what wouldn't let her rest. It was a feeling she got; a call in the back recesses of her mind that told her something was wrong. The Northern tribe referred to it as her instincts. Kagome didn't bother with calling it anything. She just…..knew.

And, when her tired brown eyes seemed to open of their own accord, Kagome knew death was nearby.

Ignoring Ginta's shocked squawk, she pulled herself up onto shaky feet. It wasn't here. Someone was in pain but they weren't in her cave. Breathing deep, Kagome forced her weak legs to move, despite Ginta's worried calls.

Kagome wished she could reassure him; tell him everything would be alright and he shouldn't worry. Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't even reassure herself on that. When this knowing took hold, her powers acted on their own. The only hope she had was whoever was at death's door didn't drag her down with them.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome heard Ginta's frantic steps racing away as she wobbled down a darkened passage. She figured the warmth of the central fire didn't reach the outer tunnels, otherwise Kagome didn't think she'd be shivering this badly. The cold bite of rough stone scraped against her bare feet. However, she wouldn't stop. She couldn't.

The horrified yowls of someone in pain sent a chill down Kagome's spine, causing her steps to falter. There it was.

Breathing deep, Kagome tried to steady herself as the dark cold seeped into her bones. Pain permeated the air as thickly as the scents of blood and infection. That was the killer. Wounds and blood-loss could be fixed easily among the yokai. Infection….. was a death sentence.

Swallowing low, Kagome forced her feet to move towards the abandoned cave. This was going to be a long night.

SSS

"What the hell do you mean you lost her?!"

Koga's snarl caused Ginta to flinch, the quiet beta scrambling to catch up with his leader's rushed steps.

"I had to find you," he puffed frantically. "She was wobbling and wouldn't answer when I tried to talk to her—"

"And, you left her to go who knew where!"

Koga wasn't sure who he was more pissed off at, Ginta or himself. While he'd been out on a ridge trying to decide if he should lie to his own men or not, something had happened to Kagome and no-one had any idea where she was. On top of that, Ginta was in such a panic, he'd decided to go find his brooding leader instead of following the one he was supposed to be watching.

This was not happening again!

"She was headed deeper into the caves," Ginta replied. "She couldn't have left the den."

That was the least of Koga's worries. While Kagome had proved herself capable of handling herself during the fight, there was no guarantee all his men had decided she was worth the risk of keeping around. They fought more against miko's than most Ookami did, after all.

If one of the hunters, or worse, one of the wolves, decided they wanted to get rid of her anyway….

The horrifying thought had Koga pushing himself even harder as he raced through the cold tunnels.

He wasn't losing her. Not now, not ever!

The faint whisper of a scent caused the young Alpha to freeze mid-step, head darting about to catch all he could. It was her. Kagome!

Without so much as a warning to his betas, Koga took a sharp turn, worry squeezing the back of his throat when he realized where she was headed. Ayumu was seriously wounded and weak for an Ookami. But, even a weak hunter could be deadly to a human, especially a human who wasn't at her full strength herself. He'd lash out to survive.

When the scent of wildflowers started to grow stronger to Koga's nose, so did the putrid cloying of disease. Ayumu was dying.

The realization was like a fist to Koga's gut. They'd lost enough men in battle. He didn't need this adding to his failures.

However, that was something he'd deal with later. Right now, he had to get Kagome out of there.

Bright eyes darting about, Koga searched the dark cave desperately for Kagome's small form. When he spotted her crouching by Ayumu's restless figure, Koga started making his way to snatch her away from the deadly claws that could shred her at any moment. However, a sudden pulse of power caused the young alpha's steps to freeze.

He didn't need to guess where it came from. Koga kept himself still, the hair on the back of his neck standing at full attention as every muscle in his back tightened in preparation. His instincts were telling him to run, to distance himself from what he was so close to. A rival was nearby and his yokai didn't like it. However, he forced himself to stay as Kagome glanced back over her shoulder, thick black hair spilling like smooth ink down her back with the movement.

Her eyes were tired but he didn't spot any fear in them. Was it resignation he saw in them?

Koga didn't like it. He'd seen that look before in warriors who knew they were going to die but refused to run. She was tired and drained, her powers would never be strong enough to handle this. Ayumu was as good as dead. Koga hated it but it was the truth. To try and save him would kill them both.

Before Koga had the chance to order her away from the hunter, Kagome's trembling hand took Ayumu's. With a deep breath, her palm began to glow with a light. It started soft, concentrated in their joined hands, before spreading in a slow progression up Ayumu's arm and chest.

Koga waited for the crackle of reiki to snap through the air, the pain growls and snapping jaws of a hunter in agony before he died. Instead, Ayumu's pitiful whines softened to whimpers before quieting altogether. Frantic breathing eased to a relaxed tempo as all the tension flowed from the young hunter's body, his face smoothing as all his pain left.

He rested as if he hadn't a care in the world and, for a moment, Koga felt a stab of envy in his comfort. All the while, Kagome remained by his side, the glow of her hands illuminating a face holding an expression of concentrated serenity.

Koga had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Suddenly, the sharp rise of power caused Koga to step back in surprise as Kagome's brow furrowed in effort. The harsh snap of reiki bit Koga's nose as the glow from her powers grew to near blinding, causing him to shield his eyes. Ginta and Hakkaku's shocked yells told Koga they had caught up with him and were as surprised as he was.

However, the final swell of power only lasted seconds before the cave was again encased in shadows. Blinking back the stars behind his eyes, Koga barely had a moment to clear his vision before he spotted Kagome starting to topple again.

Faster than even he thought possible, Koga swooped his arms under her, clutching her closely to him as he listened. She had to have survived. Kagome was not dying on him now.

The light but steady drumming beneath his ear gave him more comfort than Koga ever thought possible. She was alive, if not unconscious again.

"Koga!"

Snapping bright eyes over his shoulder, Koga spotted both Ginta and Hakkaku staring in open shock towards the pile of furs behind him. Shifting focus to what had them speechless, Koga found his heart knocking hard in his chest.

Ayumu rested peacefully, his breathing steady and calm as the other males could only watch in absolute awe. The scents of new blood and disease were gone, and the young scout wasn't whimpering in pain or fear. He was…..cured.

"Get Jiro," Koga ordered, barely able to get the words out. "Now!"

Snapping out of their stupor, Hakkaku quickly spun on his heel and raced off the get the old healer. There was no doubt in Koga's mind Ayumu was saved but better safe than sorry. Meanwhile, Koga adjusted his hold as he rose, Kagome turning slightly to bury her head against the warmth of his chest.

The action brought a grin of satisfaction, as well as cinching his decision once and for all in his head. If there was one thing, Koga trusted his instincts. And, right now, there was only one thing his instincts were telling him.

Ginta's raised hands to take Kagome from his arms had Koga side-stepping the beta as he walked out of the cave and back down the tunnel.

"Koga, where are you going?" Ginta called as his hurried steps followed after his Alpha.

"Where do you think?" Koga responded, never looking back. "She needs to rest."

"Don't you want to wait for Jiro?" Ginta asked. "I can do this for you."

"No!"

Ginta froze a step behind his alpha, blinking in shocked confusion. Realizing his temper, Koga stopped and gave his beta a proud smirk.

"Go back and tell Hakkaku and the others I got this handled," he replied with a flash of fang. "No-one takes care of my woman but me."


	11. Chapter 11 Truth and Consequences

Chapter 11

Truth and Consequences

"You gotta be kidding, Koga!"

"You do a lot of things to a human but you don't marry them."

"Why would you do this to us?"

Koga wasn't angered by his men's constant questions. It was expected they would be confused after he'd announced his plans for Kagome. However, he couldn't help shaking his head in bemusement.

Could these idiots really not see what was in their grasp? Kagome's power was incredible. And, despite all he'd seen, Koga had a feeling he'd yet to even scratch the surface of what she was capable of. No wolf with half a brain would let her get away from him, human or not.

"Alright, alright," Koga called over the numerous arguments from the others. "Yeah, yeah. Enough!"

The thunderous demand caused silence to fill the central cave, the pounding of water from the outer waterfall the only sound as all the tribe focused on their leader.

"You've had your say," Koga replied as he scanned the crowd. "Now, hear what I have to say. That human is more powerful than any of you. You saw what she could do. And, I've seen her do much more. Our victory against the Birds of Paradise is guaranteed."

This decree caused a ripple of murmurs and agreement to move through the tribe, hunters nodding and exchanging questions.

"But, then what?" Koga continued, snapping their attention to him again. "We take back what was ours from those winged bastards. But, they aren't the only ones who want us dead. There are others out there, other yokai that want what he fought fang and claw for to keep all this time. With Kagome's abilities, we will be stronger than ever before. No-one will be able to stop us!"

"That's well and good, Koga," Rokurou's voice yelled in return. "But, to take her as your woman? Your mate?"

The cocky grin that lit Koga's face could be spotted from across the cave.

"What better way to ensure loyalty?" he challenged playfully, inspiring many amongst his men to fall to laughter and impressed hoots.

Rokurou shook his head with amusement as well.

"It's still a risk," he responded. "A mate is for life and she's not even yokai."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willingly to make," Koga replied with a smirk. "Trust me, she'll know where she belongs."

The cheers and cat-calls by the men were still bouncing about the large cave when Koga continued in his instructions.

"In the meantime, there is no excuse to stop patrols anymore. Everyone pulls their weight. And, no-one makes their rounds alone. I want all borders—"

And, so it went. The tribe placated and the hunters gaining their assigned tasks, Koga never noticed the set of tiny glowing eyes locked on him from the other side of the cave. Being as careful as possible, the tiny body scurried down from the rocky shelf he'd hidden himself on and rushed down the shadowed tunnels.

If that filthy barbarian thought he was going to do this to Kagome, he had another thing coming. Shipo didn't care what it was going to take. He'd promised the nice human he would protect her and he meant it. She'd risked her life to save him. It was time he returned the favor.

'Just hang on, Kagome. Rest and get better and I promise I'll get you out of here.'

SSS

Kagome didn't want to wake up.

She had no idea how long she'd been lost in the sweet oblivion of sleep but if the way she felt was any indication, it wasn't near long enough. She felt weary from head to toe and her throat felt like it was full of sand. However, try as she might, her body refused to slip back into deep rest.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Kagome grunted as she slowly propped herself up from the pile of straw and furs that apparently made up her new bed. Despite her body refusing sleep, she still felt bone-tired.

However, Kagome supposed she should be grateful her abilities had decided to go dormant again. At least, she was in control again….and the use of her powers didn't kill her.

For a moment, it seemed almost touch and go to her. However, once the infection had been purified, the young yokai's healing abilities had taken over the rest of the healing. The last thing Kagome remembered before exhaustion taking over was strong arms gripping her tight and a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at her.

Koga!

He had been there. Was he the one who brought her back here?

Swinging her now wide eyes about the wide room, Kagome realized she wasn't in the previous cave she'd woken up in. Not that she'd had that much opportunity to look about when she was heading towards the injured Ookami, she knew the previous cave was way smaller than the one she was currently occupying.

Walls and ceiling curved in an almost cavernous shape of rough-hewn stone, the room held warmth easily, even without the need for a fire. Large pelts draped across the wide walls also aided in the comfort of the mostly empty space. In fact, the only thing that seemed to occupy the large room was a large stone platform she was currently occupying towards the rear center of the room. A natural bed, of sorts, Kagome guessed.

The stone platform was packed with straw and piled with furs so high, Kagome wondered how she didn't get swallowed alive with them. On top of that, her hair was starting to stick to the back of her neck as sweat started to form and collect.

Just how many animal hides were covering her?

Pushing back the mound of sticky fur, Kagome started to crawl across the platform on her hands and knees in the low shadowed darkness of the room. Considering no-one was demanding she stop, Kagome guessed she must be alone.

With any luck, that would be a good thing when she tried to stand on her feet for the first time. She did not need one of the Ookami witnessing her falling on her face, if her legs were too shaky to hold her weight. However, when Kagome put one of her feet on the cool stone floor, she sighed with relief.

After being surrounded by the sweltering heat of those furs that felt way too good.

A deep breath and Kagome pushed herself up onto her feet. Like a baby deer, Kagome wobbled slightly before she stiffened her legs and waited. Not finding risk of toppling over, she relaxed slightly and stretched her back, bone shifting back into place with a satisfying pop.

She smiled at the relief she felt for that too. Alright, now she just had to find her way out of here.

Careful of where she stepped, Kagome slowly made her way towards what she hoped was the front entrance of the cave, and not just an overly large shadow. However, when her hand met slightly cool air instead of rough rock, she smiled and continued making her way down.

Kagome hoped she didn't run into trouble. Given how exhausted she felt and the tightening of her long neglected stomach, she wasn't sure she had much fight in her if she ran into one of Koga's men. But, that would be something to worry about later.

Right now, she needed to focus on what she could do. And, right now, she needed to eat. Food was energy, which was what she required.

The eager pattering of steps were Kagome's only warning before she barely avoided a body rushing towards her, twisting sharply to keep from colliding with her. Blinking slightly, she came face to face with Ginta's huffing frame.

"Sister, you're awake!" he cried in a mixture of worry and relief. "Are you alright? You're not hurting anywhere, are you?"

Kagome shook her head in stunned confusion as she tried to follow the hunter's frazzled ramblings.

"What are you doing up?" he continued, apparently not requiring a response from her. "Do you need anything? Just tell me and I'll get it, sister."

Kagome blinked in shock again. What did he call her, again?

"Ginta, what did you say?" she asked in a slightly winded whisper.

Kagome cringed at how she sounded. The walk that taken more out of her than she thought.

"Could you not hear me, Kagome?" Ginta asked, eyes widening in panic. "Wait here, sister. I'll get Koga."

Kagome suddenly latched onto Ginta's wrist, stopping the eager male from rushing off.

"Ginta, why did you call me sister?" she demanded, mouth set in a firm determined line.

Kagome may not know everything about Ookami but she'd lived with them enough to know they didn't call anybody that lightly. No-ne in even the Northern tribe ever called her that. What the hell happened while she was asleep?

Ginta's uneasy blinking at her question had Kagome tightening her hold on him. He would answer her question.

"Ginta….."

"Well, of course, I'd call you sister, Kagome," the hunter replied softly. "You're one of us now."

Kagome cocked a dark brow in confusion. She was?

"Koga announced it to the tribe a few days ago," Ginta continued with a bright easy grin. "You're his woman, now."

Kagome wasn't sure what Ginta expected as a response to the announcement but the reassuring smile he gave her didn't falter at her sharp intake of breath. However, what came next was enough to send the young hunter nearly scrambling away with fright.

"WHAT?!"


	12. Chapter 12 Happy Wife, Happy

Chapter 12

Happy Wife, Happy….

Koga was having a good day.

Training the men had gone well, a good hunt was found and everything seemed fairly calm outside of the den. The patrols had come back in one piece and informed him there had been no sightings of the Birds of Paradise. In fact, it was like the huge monsters had disappeared into their roost. And, while that was a blessing to the tribe, Koga couldn't deny he had to be cautious. They could be planning something since Kagome's powers would no-doubt be a factor to them now.

However, precautions aside, Koga had to admit today was a good day. If only his woman would just wake up.

The thought of Kagome caused Koga's mouth to lower into a worried frown. She'd been out for two days now and had shown no signs of awakening any time soon. Jiro had been to see her probably more times than was necessary but Koga had been adamant, he would know what was happening to her. However, the old healer's answer was only the same.

'She'll wake up when she's ready.'

Koga hated that response but it gave him hope. She wasn't hurting or dying. Kagome just needed rest and would wake up….eventually.

At least, she was safely tucked away in his own cave. Koga had refused to take her back to where she'd been before. Kagome was his woman, she belonged in his bed. Besides, it was the only place he trusted to keep her out of harm's way. None of the hunters would dare enter his own cave and it was too far into the tunnels for the Birds of Paradise to reach if they tried to attack the den again. She'd awaken warm and safe, surrounded by his furs, his scent, his protection.

The very thought caused Koga to grin with satisfaction. Yes, he definitely couldn't wait for her to wake up.

"WHAT!?"

Koga couldn't remember the last time he'd moved so fast. But, the moment that hair-raising shriek pierced the air, the young alpha found himself across the massive central cave of the den. There was only one person amongst the tribe who could make that sound and Koga was not about to have his woman in danger.

However, before he could zip down one of the adjoining tunnels, Koga skidded to a stop before he collided with the small body stomping towards him.

Koga was never what anyone would call a coward. But, he also trusted his instincts. And, right now, his instincts were screaming, no demanding, he back away from the obviously irate female who was currently glaring up at him like she would happily skip him like a rock across the packed dirt floor.

"You!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger directly towards the stunned alpha. "You have a lot to explain, Koga."

Blinking in shock, Koga barely heard Ginta's huffing as the beta suddenly burst from the dark passageway to lean heavily on the stone wall.

"Koga…..," he puffed. "Sorry….she got…."

Koga didn't bother listening to more before he shook his head and crossed his arms, meeting Kagome's fiery glare with amused challenge.

"There's not much to explain," he replied, smirking with a cocky flash of fang. "You're my woman."

"Decided that on your own, did you?" Kagome huffed as she planted her hands on her hips in open agitation.

Koga shrugged as he took a step towards her. "How I decided, doesn't matter. What does matter is now you'll know your place."

"My…."

"A wolf mates for life, Kagome," Koga replied as he leaned closer to the stunned female, his female. "That means you do as I tell you and everything will go as it should. You're mine, now, even if you are human."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Koga should have known better. He really should have. Kagome's still compliance had seemed way too easy for him. She hadn't said a thing against his claim, hadn't tried to push him away the closer he brought her to him. He'd been so close, his mouth had nearly brushed her ear as he told her what was expected of her. However, the shrill shriek was enough to send the young alpha's ears to ringing painfully before he suddenly stumbled backward.

Kami, she had strong lungs!

"I came here to help your tribe, your people," she continued with fiery fury. "I put my safety, my trust, in your hands and this is how you repay it? By claiming me behind my back? You PIG!"

Koga had been surprised by her outburst but he would be damned if he let his own woman call him a pig. He was a wolf, damnit!

"What do you have to complain about?" he retorted sharply, trying to ignore the curious crowd of his hunters starting to surround them. "You couldn't ask for more."

"I coul—" Kagome sputtered before her face started to redden. "Oh, sure! It's every girl's dream to wake up and find out you've been claimed without a word. What did you do? Lift your leg and mark your territory?"

A harsh snarl choked Koga's throat before he forced himself to calm. She was apparently in shock. He'd have to be patient with her. Not his strongest suit but his woman was worth it.

Another cocky grin was secured on the young alpha's face as he again took a step closer to the fuming female.

"Trust me, Kagome," he replied, his gruff tone smoothing like silk. "When I mark you, you'll know it."

The cheers of his men echoed about the central cave as the small female's face reddened for an entirely different reason. Koga's words had hit a mark and he wasn't about to let her make a big mistake, like arguing in front of his men.

"I'm not a sack of rice, Koga," she hissed between gritted teeth, some of her previous bravado cooled by embarrassment. "You can't just say I'm yours."

Koga resisted the urge to shake his head. Of course, he could. He was an alpha. He could do whatever he wanted. Kagome had spent years with the Northern tribe. Surely, she had to know that. Nothing would stop him from claiming the female he wanted. Unless…..she already had a male.

The thought had Koga's brow furrowing in annoyance. That was something he hadn't considered. If another male already had a claim for her, there were very few options Koga could take. He could either give up on her or kill the previous male. No competition, no problem.

However, a male didn't step forward up North. And, Kagome didn't seem inclined towards any of them that Koga could see. Was she spoken for?

Taking a quick sniff, Koga found there was no scent on her. Kagome was untouched. Still….

"Are you taken?" he asked, arms crossing in serious consideration.

Koga didn't want to kill a fellow Ookami if he could help it. But, if need be.

However, Kagome's wide eyes blinking in confusion told Koga more than anything she could possibly think up. A grin of victory spread across his face.

"You're not," Koga answered for her. "Then, there's no further argument. You're mine."

"Like hell, I am," she snapped. "It doesn't matter if there's a previous claim on me or not. I refu—"

However, before Kagome could finish a statement she'd obviously regret, Koga was right in front of her, a firm grip on her arm and his mouth right by her head. The sudden intrusion was thankfully enough for the woman to stop in shock.

"Think carefully, Kagome," he whispered low, his warm breath fanning against her ear. "Remember where you are."

SSS

Like a splash of cold water, Kagome's angry trembling suddenly went still, her temper cooling as reason started to return. Breathing deeply, she forced herself to keep her mouth shut.

As much as Kagome hated to admit it, Koga had a slight point. She was refusing an Ookami alpha's protection while being surrounded by his men. She'd already humiliated him but challenging his authority but that could be shrugged off. Anything further, she was dead.

Kagome was still angry; furious in fact. But, she had to get herself together. She'd let her temper get the better of her and had gotten herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. She didn't want to get into Koga's demand. But, on the other hand, she didn't want to be ripped apart before she could take a step away.

It had been Koga's words. 'You are mine.'

Kagome hated to admit it but hearing those words had sent her temper into over-drive. The memory of the last one who said those words to her was still too fresh on her mind. She hadn't been thinking clearly and reacted on instinct. She'd wanted to get as far away as possible. Unfortunately, things were different now. Everything was different.

'Alright, Kagome. Deep breath. Koga's not **him.** You don't have to run for your life….yet. Be calm and you can figure this out. Koga can't be completely unreasonable, can he?'

But, one glance towards the sharp blue eyes locked on her intently, Kagome felt the bottom of her stomach drop. He wasn't going to be easy to convince letting her go. But, she couldn't stay here.

A resounding growl from Kagome's neglected stomach apparently broke the tension in the room, causing amused chuckles to ripple through the gathered men. Koga stepped away, a pleased grin on his face.

"Ginta," he called a little over-loud. "Take my woman back to her room. I'll get her something to fill her belly."

Kagome flushed horrified at Koga's graphic announcement. The laughter of the other hunters showed they caught the joke as well. However, she remained silent as Ginta gently took her elbow and started to lead her back towards the surrounding tunnels.

"Don't worry, sister," he whispered softly. "Koga will get you food."

Kagome only nodded as she continued under his direction in a near daze. She couldn't agree to this. For several reasons. Most importantly, she couldn't put the warriors here at risk. Kagome had to remain hidden from the world. **He** would find her otherwise, and destroy anyone who got in his way. The fact Koga was wanting her for his own was….madness. She had to convince him otherwise. But, how?

So lost in her thoughts, Kagome never noticed Ginta leaving till she felt the warm softness of furs under her palm. Staring in stunned confusion, Kagome watched her fingers stroke and thread through the soft grey pelt of a rabbit on the stone platform bed she was seated on again.

She'd been brought back to the room, her room according to Koga. Now what?

In the back of her mind, Kagome remembered Koga's promise to bring her food and she felt the sting of tears start to burn the corners of her eyes. However, she quickly shook her head. There was no point in feeling sorry for herself. She needed to fix this debacle. But, how?

Tiny feet pattered swiftly across the floor before a pair of skinny little arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

"You're awake!"

Kagome blinked in surprise before she gave the little kitsune clutching her a warm smile.

"It's good to see you too, Shipo," she replied gently as she stroked his bright hair back.

Big eyes snapped up to her, flashing with determination.

"It's all going to be alright, Kagome," the kit promised heavily. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Kagome sighed with an understanding smile. Apparently, the little guy had heard about Koga's decision.

"I'm not worried, Shipo," she replied, trying to keep Shipo calm.

However, the little kitsune just shook his head vigorously. "That filthy wolf won't get you. I won't let him. You're not alone, Kagome. You got me."

Kagome felt tears start to prick her eyes again. Count on a child to want to protect her.

"I appreciate it, Shipo, but—"

"You don't understand, Kagome," the kit interrupted with a victorious grin. "I got a plan."


	13. Chapter 13 Mighty Little Protector

Chapter 13

Mighty Little Protector

Sharp green eyes zipped about the large cave before the tiny body hustled to the fire on the far side wall. Sniffing lightly at the meat roasting over the glowing coals, Shipo felt his mouth start to water with appreciation. It had been too long since the little kitsune had eaten but Shipo didn't have the time.

A quick shake of his head brought the little guy back to attention as he swiftly carved a serving from the smoking boar-meat. Kagome had been adamant about that. The meat had to be fully cooked. Something about making her sick otherwise and Shipo needed her healthy. Everything had to happen in the right time.

"What are you doing, you little thief?"

Tail bristling at the insult, Shipo swallowed the retort burning in his throat as he turned lightly on his nimble paws towards the tall Ookami, glaring down at him. Shipo merely flashed a brightly innocent smile at the accusing alpha.

"I'm just taking Kagome a share," he replied glibly as he lifted the portion.

Shipo hoped he sounded convincing because he didn't want to accommodate for Ookami stupidity, if he could help it. Everything in his plan required timing….and, the alpha to have a somewhat working brain.

Thankfully, the worry evident in the big oaf's eyes gave Shipo hope.

"How is she?" the alpha asked, his tone gentling considerably.

Shipo just shook his head slightly.

"No change," he replied with a heavy sigh. "Kagome sends her regrets."

The kit kept his wide gaze lowered to the floor, lest he give away his amusement to Koga's uncomfortable shifting.

For three days the little kit had kept the alpha at bay by telling him Kagome wasn't feeling well. When Koga had first started to call for Jiro to see to his woman, Shipo had been quick to tell the near frantic alpha it was nothing dire. Just stomach problems. That lasted one day.

The next day, it was woman problems. The wide-eyed stare the alpha gave Shipo told the kit he had no idea what he was talking about. A few overly-awkward sentences of explanation was all the alpha required to jump to his feet and avoid the cave Kagome was occupying like the plague.

Shipo would admit, that lie had been a risk. All Koga would have to do was take a quick sniff and would find nothing wrong with the young miko. However, just the possibility to the scent of blood sent the fool running out of the cave all that day and most of the next.

The fact Koga was asking again told Shipo he needed to hurry and move his plan along. The alpha was already shifting from foot to foot with an impatience that made the kit's guard rise.

"There is….something that might help," Shipo replied as he blinked up at the looming ookami. "An herb that helps fix these kinds of problems for women."

"Then, have Kagome take it," Koga growled, arms folding in open irritation as he glared down at the annoying kit.

The ookami's explosive temper didn't bother Shipo. In fact, it made his goal that much easier. The male was desperate for a "cure" to Kagome's condition.

Shipo took a step back, in an open display of submission.

"Well, I would," he responded quickly. "Kagome said she used to have some up North but, since you left in a bit of a hurry—"

A sharp oath from the alpha forced Shipo to bite his lower lip to keep from smirking. The wolf was eating out of his hand. This was almost too easy.

"I would go and get it but Kagome is uneasy about the other hunters coming near her right now," Shipo continued. "This time can be really painful for females, you know. So, if you want to send one of your scouts or whoever to go and get it—"

"I'll get it," Koga snapped, running a hand through his bound hair in frustration. "What does it look like?"

Shipo really hoped his answering grin didn't look as devious as he felt.

SSS

Kagome wasn't sure how much more mortification she could take at this point. Shipo meant well. He really did. But, he couldn't think of any-other excuse to keep Koga away?

The young miko knew this was going to be a problem sooner or later. She was now in a tribe of all men. But, the sheer awkwardness of Shipo's lie only made Kagome grateful she didn't have to see anyone else but the little guy. Even if she was about to lose her mind from boredom.

A cheerful humming echoed down the tunnel leading to her room before Shipo practically skipped to her bed, a small pile of cooked meat on a flat thin rock in his tiny hands.

"Here you go, Kagome," he chirped as he set the offering beside her sleeping furs. "Better eat up."

Kagome cocked a brow as the kitsune perched himself on a nearby rocky shelf against the wall behind her. It had become a favorite look-out spot for the little guy. But, instead of the fierce frown he usually held, Shipo's face glowed with a cheeky grin. He seemed pleased with himself. Quite pleased, in fact.

"Shipo?" Kagome asked warily as she sat up. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing," the kit replied with a slight dismissive wave of his hand. "Just moving my plan along. Koga is gonna be out of the den again today. So, you should stay in here again."

Kagome sighed as her face started to heat with embarrassment.

"What did you scare him with this time?"

Shipo merely shook his head in defiance.

"He's just looking for something," the kit replied with a toothy grin.

"What is he looking for?" Kagome asked, suspicion deep in her voice.

"The key to my plan."

Kagome covered her mouth to swallow the sharp gasp that jump up her throat. He didn't! If Koga found out what that herb was….

"Shipo, you shouldn't have done that," she hissed between clenched teeth. "It's too risky."

"It's all part of my plan, Kagome," Shipo reassured as he hopped down to pat her arm in comfort. "Koga will never see it coming."

"But, the herb doesn't do us any good if the ookami don't take it," Kagome argued, keeping her voice low. "How are you going to do that?"

"That's the next part," Shipo explained with a gleam in his wide eyes. "In fact, I'm about to take care of that right now. You don't worry, Kagome. Just rest up and eat. I'll bring you more later. When the time is right, you need to be ready to leave."

Before Kagome could argue, the little kit bounded from the room with all the energy of a play-day. Finding herself alone again with her thoughts, Kagome had no choice but to lay back down with a sigh. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. Maybe she'd count the cracks in the rounded ceiling again.

SSS

Shoulders heaving in exhaustion, Shipo tried to swallow breath after breath into his little body. The run down that hunter's path was longer than he thought. At this rate, he'd have to carry Kagome part of the way. Sucking a cleansing breath of cool air into his lungs, Shipo forced himself to go on. He'd do whatever it took. His honor would require no less.

Everything was going perfectly. Now, he just needed to find the right vessel to give the tribe the herbs Koga was gathering for him. Really, the fool had no idea what he was getting. But, all the alpha's ignorance wouldn't do Kagome any good if Shipo couldn't get them to take the darn stuff.

Hopefully, the kit's goal would bring him just what he needed.

Gruff voices in the distance told Shipo he was nearing his destination. Crouching low, the kitsune kept to the surrounding bushes as he drew nearer till the dirtied figures of villagers reached his vision. The two humans were grumbling about something, probably the approaching winter or a recent bout of raids. Who knew?

However, Shipo waited till the human men moved on before he quickly hopped up onto a nearby long house, snapping bright eyes across the hidden contents within the thatched walls.

Rows upon rows of covered clay jars that lined the shadowed structure almost caused the little guy to hop with glee.

Oh, yes! These will definitely do the job.


	14. Chapter 14 Beware Kitsune Carrying Gifts

Chapter 14

Beware Kitsunes Carrying Gifts

Leaning heavily against the nearest tree, Shipo took a moment to catch his breath before making his final trip to the village shed. How, no-one had caught him yet was a mystery to the little kitsune but Shipo couldn't bring himself to complain at his good fortune. For, it was the only luck he'd experienced that day.

The distant rumble of thunder had threatened to bring chilling rain across the mountainous terrain for hours. However, other than gathering clouds, the heavens had decided to merely taunt instead of open up…. Yet.

On top of that, the numerous clay containers of sake had been heavy and cumbersome for the little guy to carry a good ways up the mountain-side. However many trips he'd taken, Shipo had lost count. But, he was determined to finish the job. There needed to be enough for the whole tribe to partake in.

Unfortunately, that meant several trips up and down the long path. But, thankfully, this would be the last one. One last snatching and Shipo would just need the herb Koga would bring back with him. Provided the oaf remembered what the plant looked like.

Shipo didn't put much hope in the alpha's brains, the ookami clearly had the head of a rock. However, he seemed genuinely worried about Kagome's well-being and that made him useable to the scheming kit. Now, he just needed to finish his task and add a little kitsune magic.

A preparatory huff and Shipo hopped onto his tiny paws again, bounding one last time towards the back of the storage hut. A quick glance about told Shipo he was indeed still alone and gave him the courage to quickly dive through the back window and swipe up the final couple of sake jars needed.

With a little dance of victory, Shipo quickly hopped out and raced back up the mountain path. He'd add these two to his stash and await Koga. Everything was going perfectly.

SSS

Koga shook his head as he kicked himself up another mountain ridge.

What the hell was he doing out here?

Of course, that question was useless to the alpha because Koga knew exactly what he was doing. He was looking for a damn herb to help heal Kagome….all at that little shit of a kitsune's order.

Koga had no idea when he'd become the type to be a kitsune's errand boy but, that just showed how desperate he was to help his woman get better. Kagome hadn't left her bed….his bed, since the little stunt displayed before the rest of his men.

At first, a dark voice had told him it was cowardice, but Koga refused to believe his woman was capable of that. Then, the kitsune had told him she wasn't feeling well. A panic Koga had never experienced before had gripped him at those words. However, the kit had been quick to reassure it was normal for humans from time to time.

And, given kitsune had more first-hand experience with humans, Koga had taken the little guy's advice and granted Kagome her privacy.

The alpha had slept with his men in the main den, getting ribbed and teased non-stop through the night at being kicked out of his own bed. It had been annoying but a few thrown "go to hells" had silenced the fools before they said anything that would earn being gutted by Koga's claws. Besides, Kagome's comfort was worth it.

However, according to the kit, Kagome wasn't getting better. If anything, she was getting worse and Koga was running out of patience on what to do. This herb was the key.

The kit had been adamant that this damned weed would make Kagome feel better and Koga would have his woman back. Hence why he was racing around the mountain ridges instead of doing what a smart leader would do and scout out the Birds of Paradise, which had become strangely silent as of late.

The realization caused a frown to deepen on Koga's face. Why were they being quiet, all of a sudden? With the presence of the King Bird, Koga had expected those winged monsters to be indulging in a feeding frenzy over the remaining Ookami pack.

Instead, all was silent.

Koga didn't like that. It raised the hackles on the back of his neck. They were up to something but he just wished he knew what it was. Yes, a smart alpha would definitely be preparing his men for war right now. Instead, he was searching for plants to cure what was called "woman problems."

A frustrated growl ripped through the male's throat. Yep, he'd definitely lost his mind. Better he find the damned herb and get back to his men. Then, everything would be right in his world again.

A sudden flash of blue amongst the patches of green, Koga turned himself sharply.

Finally! At least something was going right.

SSS

"Here."

The gruff snarl was Shipo's only warning before a dusty bundle of leaves smacked him in the face. Sputtering and spitting the bitter granules, Shipo glared up at the towering figure of the ookami Alpha. A quick shake of his head had the kit remembering himself as he glanced at the very herb he'd sent the ookami for.

Wow. He'd actually found it.

Plastering a swift, bright smile on his face, Shipo quickly dipped himself into a deep bow.

"Thank you, Koga-sama," he quipped lightly, hoping a slight hint of sincerity could be detected in his tone. "This will be of great help to Kagome. A very big help, indeed."

A low grunt was the alpha's only reply before he glanced about the den. Shipo was tempted to let the alpha go about his business but unfortunately, he needed the big oaf away from the den. At least for a little while, anyway.

"I'll be sure to brew this for Kagome's medicine," the kit quickly piped up before Koga decided to leave him. "But, it'll take all day. This stuff is pretty powerful, after all."

"Fine, do whatever it takes," the alpha grunted, not even looking down at the kit.

Stupid Oaf!

"Yes, well, that's good," Shipo continued, trying to push past his distaste. "But, what about dinner?"

Koga's sudden stillness as he blinked down at Shipo showed the kit, the fool hadn't even thought of it. Really! And, he wanted to claim Kagome as his mate? He really was clueless.

Shipo resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he maintained the look of childlike innocence. It had served him well thus far and he wasn't losing its advantage just yet.

"Well, like I said, this is pretty powerful stuff," Shipo replied with all the innocence of a fawn. "Kagome can't take it on an empty stomach."

"So, give her some of the den's meat," Koga snapped, cocking a dark brow.

"Only if you want her to get sicker," Shipo countered, resisting the urge to shake his head. "Humans need fresh meat,…cooked."

Shipo could see the wheels starting to turn in the alpha's head and that caused the little kit to start to worry. He didn't need to think. The barbarian needed to act. Shipo didn't need the ookami to suddenly get clever on him.

However, Koga's willing sigh of defeat had Shipo resisting the urge to giggle with glee. The big brute would do it.

That's it, you fool. Dance to my will!

With a shake of his head, Koga turned on his heel and stormed out of the den. Shipo was still in control. His plan was working!

With a nod of victory, Shipo quickly took a side tunnel he'd discovered out of the main den and down an abandoned mountain path.

A quick glance told Shipo his hiding place had been left undiscovered and he snatched away the thick branches and brush used to covered the small supply of sake jars, nestled together like eggs in a nest.

Splitting the herb clutched in his tiny hands into numerous sprigs, Shipo quickly dropped a small handful into each of the jars. Some would say it was a waste of good sake but this was for Kagome. It was worth the risk.

Taking a deep breath, Shipo brought his little hands together in concentration. This was it; the final step in his preparation.

"Foxfire!"

All at once, the little blue flames flowed and swirled about the jars, heating the contense and steeping the herb into the precious liquid that would be both his and the young priestess' salvation.

Grinning with wicked glee, he started to hop and skip in an almost ritualized dance about the jars, calling on whatever Kami would be amused with his antics for aid in this rescue.

Once the jars were done, it would take little effort the tribe to find them. And, when they were all preoccupied, Kagome and Shipo would make their get-away. But, for now, Shipo would enjoy the heat of the flames and the fruits of his labor starting to grow before his eyes.

Afterall, sake was best served warm, anyway.


	15. Chapter 15 Best Laid Plans

Chapter 15

Best Laid Plans

"I'm telling you, we should be increasing our patrols around the den," Ginta huffed as he made his way slowly over a nearby ridge, spear in hand. "It's too quiet."

"That's rich, coming from you," Hakkaku smirked as he scanned the surroundings. "Look, Koga ain't worried so we should just enjoy the chance to plan and stock up our stores for the winter."

"I'm not so sure Koga isn't worried," Ginta argued.

"Yeah, well, even if he is, we got other things to worry about right now," Hakkaku replied. "With Kagome's help, we'll win the war. But, first, she needs to get better."

"That's true…."

Ginta was worried for his new den sister but he still couldn't shake the unease from the back of his mind. Everything was so calm, now. And, after the blood battle that occurred with Koga's return, everyone had been prepared for another attack right after. But, instead, the Birds of Paradise had all disappeared.

It was as if they had returned to their nest to hide….or plan. That was what raised the hair on Ginta's neck. Kagome had changed the playing-field for the war. And, with the King Bird now in the area, there was no way the Birds of Paradise were just going to sit and wait for the tribe to take them out.

"You worry too much," Hakkaku continued, acting as if Ginta never spoke. "Koga has everything under control and sister Kagome will soon be back on her feet. Now, help me hunt so we can get back to the den tonight."

Ginta heaved a sigh of defeat. Whether he liked it or not, his brother beta had a point. They'd been sent out to find meat for the den, since Koga was going to hunt something special for sister Kagome's dinner. Koga had been simple in his orders. Find food and get back as quickly as possible.

Lifting his nose to the wind, the quiet hunter breathed deeply to track prey. It was faint but the distant tinge of boar and rabbit teased his senses. A proud smile started to brighten his face before something else tugged suddenly at his attention.

Apparently, Hakkaku had smelled it too because both hunters turned their focus in the same direction. Warm and pleasing to the nose, Ginta could feel his mouth start to water in anticipation.

Could it be?

"Come on," Hakkaku ordered as he started to stalk swiftly in the direction of the scent, his voice roughening with anticipation.

Ginta followed without hesitation after his fellow beta till they rounded a partially hidden bend in the rocky cliff-face. Sweeping back the over-hanging greenery, both males stared with joyous wonder at the treasure they discovered.

"Sake!" the two hunters cried out in victory.

"Now, this is worth the effort," Hakkaku beamed with a toothy grin.

"Where did it come from?" Ginta asked as he squatted next to the nestled jars.

"Who cares?!" Hakkaku scolded, giving his den brother a light cuff on the head. "Come on. Help me get these back to the den. The fellas are gonna love this!"

Rubbing his sore skull, Ginta just shrugged as he started to pick up the various jars, cradling them in his arms. Hakkaku was right. The tribe needed something to pick them up anyway. And, what better pick-me-up than a good drink with dinner?

SSS

Koga chuffed to himself for what had to be the hundredth time as he made his way back up the familiar path to the den's waterfall entrance. It had been a long day and he wasn't in the mood to deal with any more trouble.

The two yamadori birds slung over his shoulder were the testament to his efforts. With their bright colored feathers, they were easy to spot and quick to catch. Luckily, Koga had an easier time finding his prey than he did that damn plant.

If the kitsune was correct, the herb should be ready for his mate to take soon and the meat he found would be cooked just in time.

A grin of satisfaction spread across Koga's face as the possibilities of what that cure would mean for him. His mate. Koga had found his mate and staked his claim. Now, he just needed to free his tribe from this war and nothing would stand in his way from finally making Kagome his own completely. Koga just hoped he could hold out long enough to finish the job and not let his instincts run away with him.

A newly mated Ookami was a dangerous thing. They were fierce to begin with but, when the mating heat hit them, only those who had a death-wish went near them. And, the danger didn't subside for some time. Usually once the female was carrying a pup. But, there were always exceptions.

Either way, Koga didn't want to risk going into that state with their sworn enemies so close to the tribe. In a way, this sickness of Kagome's was a blessing. It was hard enough being around her without giving into the want to mate. But, as long as Koga kept his distance for now and finished the fight with the Birds of Paradise quickly, there shouldn't be any problem.

It would all go perfectly.

Defeat their enemies, retake their rightful home, and claim his woman once and for all. Easy.

With a final leap through the pounding water, Koga was surprised to see most of the tribe gathered in raucous enjoyment about the main den, the heady scent of sake hanging heavily in the air as another round of cheers went up in celebration.

"Koga!"

Rokurou's thunderous bellow echoed through the den as he lifted a cup in salute towards his confused alpha. Answering calls went up about the cave as another round was poured for all.

"Join us, Koga!" Jiro called, his weathered face starting to take on the amused glow of tipsy red. "There's plenty to go around."

Koga quickly scanned the room till the two figures of his stumbling beta's caught his eye as they sang boisterously by a communal fire. Growling low, he stomped over towards the two to land a hard foot against the back of their heads.

"What the hell is this?" Koga snarled as he kept the two males pinned to the floor.

"Koga!" both idiots cried out in pained surprise.

"Y-you told us to go hunting," Hakkaku groaned from his strained position.

"We found these jars abandoned in the hunting grounds," Ginta replied. "Some human must have left them."

"Or, they were a secret stash of Katashi's," Hakkaku quickly added.

The mention of the traitor's name had the growl in Koga's throat swiftly die. After everything else Katashi did, Koga supposed he shouldn't be that surprised at the discovery. The fool had allowed the hunters to raid human villages and probably had hidden the spoils without anyone else knowing.

Looking about, Koga couldn't deny the men were certainly enjoying themselves. And, with the Birds of Paradise going quiet, one night of enjoyment shouldn't be too big of a distraction. Afterall, it wasn't like Koga had anything better to do that night.

Sighing in resignation, the alpha removed his foot from the two betas before he turned sharply on his heel. First thing was first. He had to deliver the meat for Kagome to the kit.

"We'll save you a jar!" Hakkaku called after him, causing Koga to smirk.

They damn-well better.

It didn't take him long to find the kitsune. Curled up tight, with a puff of fluff around his tiny body, the little shit had fallen asleep in the tunnels just between the main den and the private cave Kagome rested in.

Koga could only shake his head at the sight. Some guard he turned out to be. But, the Alpha was willing to concede, the kit was still young. Whatever he'd done that day had apparently warn him out. Still, Koga didn't have time to waste.

Nudging the kits side with the toe of his foot, Koga waited for the kid to rouse himself gently. However, when the little trouble-maker only rolled onto his face, away from him, Koga realized there was no point in subtlety.

A sharper kick to the kit's backside, caused the kitsune to jolt upright, an enrage hiss slipping between fanged teeth before the kid came to full consciousness.

"What was that for?" the kit snapped, green eyes flashing with indignation.

"For being a worthless guard," Koga responded before dangling the two birds before the little fool had a chance to say something stupid. "Here, take 'em."

The kit seemed to notice Koga's catch and immediately the fur bristling along the trickster's neck and tail smoothed considerably. A look of swift submission softened the kit's face and he carefully took the offered birds with a bow.

"Thank-you, Koga-sama," the kid replied, all anger drained from his soft voice. "This is perfect."

"How is she?" Koga asked, wanting to see how long the kit had slacked in his assigned duty.

He wasn't about to let the little shit do as he pleased as long as his woman was in pain. If the kit was staying, he was pulling his own weight.

"Her condition hasn't changed," the little guy answered with a slight drooping of his fluffy tail I contrition. "But, the medicine is almost done and these will certainly help. Of course, it won't be immediate."

Koga fought to ignore the ache of worry in his chest.

"But, it'll help?" he ventured in a stern warning.

The kit raised his eyes with a bright reassuring smile.

"I give you my word," he promised lightly. "Come morning, everything will be as it should."

Finding the answer more than sufficient, Koga left the kit to his job of preparing Kagome's food. He seemed to have a better idea about what human's ate, anyway. A problem Koga made a note to correct as soon as possible. For now, he'd let it be and join his men in the main den. He'd earned a drink anyway.

Once he found his place among the other hunters, Koga didn't have to wait long for a cup to be passed into his hand. The first drink was warm and satisfying, filling the young alpha with a warm glow he'd missed. It had been awhile.

Apparently, the others were already a good way ahead of him because, some already sported the joyous red cheeks and dreamy eyes of getting good and soused. However, Jiro must have claimed the first cup of the night because the old warrior was slumped against the rock he'd been leaning against, a deep snore rumbling from his chest.

Koga snorted in amusement as he extended his cup for his first refill. Jiro must be losing his touch with his old age.

SSS

9,275.

That was how many cracks there were in the ceiling overhead. Kagome would know. She'd counted them six times just to be sure.

Kagome had no idea how much longer she could take this. Being a miko, she was used to being kept busy. Whether gathering herbs, or patching up someone who was injured, idleness was not something Kagome had ever dealt with. But, for Shipo's plan to work, she had to remain out of sight.

A twinge of guilt shot through Kagome as she once again considered what she was agreeing to do. It wasn't like her to usually go back on her promises. She'd given her word to help save Koga's tribe from a vicious enemy. And, here she was, about to take the coward's way out.

A sharp shake of her head, snapped the young priestess out of her dark thoughts.

No. Koga changed things, not her. She'd agreed to help his tribe and then she'd leave. Koga was the one who went back on his word.

By claiming her as his woman, the big jerk had pretty much pulled the rug out from under her. What insanity had caused him to do that in the first place?

But, regardless, Kagome wasn't up to renegotiate their deal. If he wanted to raise the stakes, she needed to get out of there. It was too dangerous to stay, otherwise.

A chill raised down Kagome's back when she remembered the last time she'd tried to make a life for herself after she left her home village. She could still hear the horrified screams in her dreams at times.

There was no place she could stay and be safe. **He'd** seen to that.

Hurried steps rushing towards her caused Kagome to lift the nearby fur over her head, practically hiding herself from view of the entrance. She ignored the sweat that beaded her forehead as she waited with baited breath for whoever was coming to lose interest and leave.

Shipo didn't have to tell Kagome how important it was for her to maintain the ruse they had built that she wasn't feeling well. If one of Koga's men learned the truth, she didn't think there was any way she'd get out of those caves alive; alpha's woman or not.

So caught up in her terrifying thoughts, Kagome was startled at the tiny hand patting her cheek lightly.

"It's time, Kagome," Shipo's high-pitched whisper squeaked. "We have to go. Now."

Blinking in confusion, Kagome pulled back the fur and stared at Shipo's grinning face.

"Shipo, what are you—"

"I don't have time to explain, Kagome," the little kit interrupted. "It's now or never."

Not needing to be told twice, Kagome quickly sprang to her feet as Shipo started to scamper quickly from the cave and back down the tunnel. Blood pumping wildly in her ears, Kagome followed after his little body, keeping her ears sharp for any possible sign of one of Koga's hunters.

However, there was no sign of them. In fact, there wasn't any sound at all. The dark passages were eerily quiet, and Kagome swallowed low as she feared what the mischievous little kit could have possibly done to try and save her.

"Sh-shipo—"

"Shhh," the kit quickly threw over his shoulder as he continued to lope towards the leading tunnel of the main den. "We're almost there, Kagome. But, we have to be quiet."

The question burning on the priestess' tongue was silence when a thunderous rumble rolled through the main den as she cleared the shadowed hall.

Blinking in shocked awe, Kagome couldn't help but drop her jaw as she spied the whole tribe, both yokai and animal, sprawled about the den floor, loud snores and sharp snorts filling the air in deafening clarity.

They were all asleep. Even Koga was curled up with his two betas, mouth hanging open in a sharp, snarling snore.

Snapping herself back to the present, Kagome quickly and carefully stepped her way about the den after Shipo, swallowing low before she suddenly dove through the freezing water of the waterfall guarding the den's entrance.

The shriek of shocked terror at the water's cold assault choked her throat but Kagome refused to destroy all of Shipo's hard work. Scrambling to keep herself on steady feet, the young priestess stumbled quickly after Shipo's still retreating form.

She'd made it. She was now free.

Glancing back towards the hidden den, Kagome resisted the pull to retrace her steps. But, her guilt needed to be over-come this time.

'I'm sorry, Koga. I really wanted to help.'

With a final breath, she turned sharply on her heel and ran after Shipo's retreating form.

SSS

Shipo couldn't stop the thrill of satisfaction that roared through him as his face glowed with victory.

He'd done it! He had tricked the Ookami tribe and saved Kagome.

His father would be proud and honored by his great deed and Shipo felt some of the burden that weighed his heart lighten at the thought. He was a great and mighty warrior and would soon have Kagome safely among humans again and he could be on his way.

Surely, no kitsune had accomplished a trick so clever as this!

As he led Kagome down the over-grown hunter's path, Shipo was practically floating with joy when a sudden shadow swooped low over-head. Skirting to a halt, the little kit cried out in fright when the huge form of a Bird of Paradise dove down, gaping maw dripping in anticipation to snatch his up.

"Shipo, look out!"

Kagome's terrified yell went on deaf ears as the little kit sudden poofed himself into a small flare of blue fire. However, before he had a chance to regroup, the great winged monster gripped Kagome by her arm, ripping the priestess off the ground by her feet and flying off.

Shipo stared with petrified horror as he scrambled desperately after the great monster.

This couldn't be happening!

"Kagome!" he cried out in a pained wail.

"Shipo!" the priestess answered, the Bird of Paradise shaking his catch viciously between its hooked talons, causing her to groan in agony.

Unfortunately, the little kit was no match for the winged beast when its large wings catch an updraft, sending it further and higher into the frigid mountains.

The tiny savior could only watch helplessly as Kagome disappeared from sight, his little legs losing strength and causing him to crumple to the ground in defeat.

How could this happen? He'd been so close. Just a little further and she'd be safely in the human's village. But, he'd failed. He'd failed Kagome just like he'd failed to save his father. He'd used every trick he had and it wasn't enough. He wasn't enough.

Angry tears bit harshly at the little kitsune's eyes as he pounded his tiny fists in anger on the warn dirt path.

He hated being small. He hated being weak. He hated not being enough! Just once, he wanted to save someone and it make a difference!

A jolt of pain up his arm caused the little kit to whimper in self-pity as he cradled his smarting hand.

The problem was, he wasn't big enough. He was clever but strength wasn't his greatest asset. Not yet, anyway. He needed someone bigger to save Kagome. Someone stronger.

Realization hit like lightning through Shipo's little body as he went still with horror.

'Someone like Koga.'

ANOUNCEMENT!

Hey, everyone! Don't worry, I'm not stopping this story. Just letting you wonderful readers know, I have also have a fictionpress account now. Same author name, in the young adult section. Please, please, please! I need readers. I need critique and such on what you think of my own work, that's not fanfic. I'm thinking of trying to get this published one day but don't know what needs fixing. That's where you lovely people come in. The story is The King's Wolf. Please read and review. And, don't worry, update dates are still the same. I will update my fanfic every Thursday and my fictionpress story every Sat. This story is still continuing. Promise. Love you all!


	16. Chapter 16 Two Heads Are Worse Than None

Chapter 16

Two Heads Are Worse than None

Kagome had done some pretty foolish things in her short life. She'd be the first to admit that. However, clinging desperately to the filthy talons clutching painfully around her arm, the young priestess had to conclude this was possibly the stupidest thing she'd ever tried.

It had been too easy; way too easy. Kagome's instincts had been screaming that warning in her head but she'd ignored them and followed Shipo out of the tribe's den, in the middle of the night, during an active war.

Yep, this was the height of her stupidity.

And, that height was growing more significant as the Bird of Paradise continued to carry Kagome up, and up, and up, into the mountains.

A part of Kagome hoped Shipo would be alright but she had no delusions about her current situation. Shipo would find a hiding place and stay there till he could make his escape. She, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky.

With no-one knowing where she was or that she had been taken, there was no rescue coming. The only chance Kagome would have was if Shipo tried to go after Koga. But, there was no chance of that. After what Shipo did to them, it would be suicide.

No, Kagome was going to have to get herself out of this one. She just hoped the great beast carrying her didn't decide to just drop her and pick her piece by piece off the rocks.

A sickening smell suddenly assaulted Kagome's nose, causing her eyes to water sharply and her throat to close up in a gag. Blood and decay hung in the air like a cloak trying to smoother the senses. Peeking through blurred eyes, Kagome was greeted with a scene that had to be straight out of Hell itself.

Bones of the conquered littered the ground and crevices strewn throughout the picked bare mountains. Blood, old and new, stained black over the rocky cliffs and mixed with the putrid smell of waste.

Kagome couldn't decide what was worse, the sight or the smell. But, then a chilling screech rent the air and she realized that was the most horrifying thing she'd ever heard.

An answering ungodly call was scratched from the monster holding her securely as it made a sudden rise on a caught wind, only bringing itself to dive into the open, dug out opening at the top of a particularly high peek.

Kagome barely gasped in surprise before she felt herself flung to the floor, the dirty rock of the floor biting into her palms and knees.

Frightening chatter and the restless fluttering of wings surrounded her in the cold darkness of the cave. Fear choked her in a suffocating hold as Kagome tried to stop herself from shaking.

She had to get a grip if she wanted to stand a chance.

"This is the female?"

"Interesting….."

The rasping voices caused Kagome to still her trembling, the grating of the two tones like sand on her skin. With liberate slowness, Kagome lifted her gaze off the floor to travel up the massive, filthy body of a Bird of Paradise.

The matted feathers and ever present scent of dung was expected but when Kagome moved passed the lower half of the hulking beast, a scream of petrifying terror lodged in her throat. Instead of one twisted blue torso thrusting out of the bulbous lower half, two shared the half-mangled body, with twin sets of heads studying her with a gleaming appreciation and amusement.

There was no mistaking this horror. Before her, was the King Bird.

"We had heard the pup alpha had taken a human as his mate…."

"How delightful to see the rumors were true….."

Kagome swallowed as she tried to force herself to deny the assumption; to make her tongue work at all. Unfortunately, the priestess found herself unable to say anything.

"Don't bother denying it, human…"

"We can smell the fool's scent on you…."

"Though, not as much as we assumed….."

The hiss-like quality to the laugh they released was enough to make Kagome scoot away from the disgusting beast, kicking her legs out to propel her towards the entrance. It wasn't till the cliff-edge gave slightly under her palm did Kagome realize none of the winged yokai were making a move to stop her.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome found herself frozen as she stared in horror at the sheer drop of the cliff-face. It was straight down all the way to the rocky cliffs below.

A laugh that could only be described as evil shivered up her spine, causing Kagome to lock eyes on the monstrous King-Bird.

"Now, you understand, human…"

"There is no escape from the King-Bird's roost…."

"Till that fool of an alpha comes for you….."

"You are ours….."

Another nightmarish laugh rang through the cave, joined by the other Birds of Paradise's squawking calls as they celebrated their catch with their leader. Kagome clung to the nearest rocky outcropping in the cave, the rough stone under her fingers a weak comfort as she squeezed her eyes shut against the burn of tears.

'Koga….Please, help me!'

SSS

Shipo was sure he'd never run so fast in his entire life. Not wanting to give himself the chance to think too much about what he was going to do, the little kit continued to push his body beyond its limits. He had no idea how he was going to wake Koga up. If the dumb oaf had drunk too much of the sake, he wouldn't wake up for at least a day. And, unfortunately, there was no antidote.

The one hope Shipo had was if Koga had shown a form of restraint… Yeah, like that would happen.

If that was the case, Shipo would just have to smack his silly till the idiot barbarian snapped out of his stupor.

Shipo couldn't help but shake his head at the idea. What a waste of a perfectly good prank. It would certainly never work again. But, Shipo had no choice.

Spotting the now familiar waterfall, the little kitsune prepared himself for the worst. If the tribe was still sleeping, then maybe he wouldn't get eaten on sight. Once he woke them up, it was anyone's guess.

He'd just have to speak fast.

Plunging through the pounding water, Shipo was greeted with the deafening snores and snorts of the sleeping wolves. That brought a moment of relief to the kit before panic started to grip him. He had to hurry and find Koga.

The barbarian hadn't moved from the last spot Shipo had found him, arm wrapped comfortably around one of the sake jars and flanked by his two betas.

Gathering what courage the little kit had left, Shipo carefully scampered over and patted Koga's face. However, when Shipo was prepared for the upcoming strike, he heard the Alpha give a sharp snort and start to turn on his side.

Shipo then patted the warrior again, harder this time. Nothing.

Huffing in frustration, the little kit started to pound on Koga's back as he started to feel his panic rise inside his little body.

"Wake up, you oaf!" he wailed in anger. "You can't be asleep right now. Kagome needs your help!"

A large hand sudden gripped Shipo's fist, causing the kit to stare up into blazing blue eyes as they glared down at him.

"What did you do?" Koga growled, causing Shipo to freeze under his accusatory stare.

Joy and relief at seeing the alpha awake was quickly replaced with fear as Shipo stammered his way into the explanation he hoped wouldn't mean his death.

"K-kagome's in trouble…..and…..and, I c-can't do it,…..b-by myself…..y-you gotta…..g-go and get her….."

"Where is she?" Koga demanded, his hold tightening in an unspoken threat around Shipo's little fist.

"The Birds of Paradise!" Shipo cried in humiliated fright. "One of them took her and now they have her and she needs your help so go and get her already!"

Time seemed to stand still as Shipo waited for the Ookami alpha to take his vengeance on the weaker yokai. But, the big male never moved. He said nothing; did nothing. Shipo wondered if the barbarian was even breathing. Instead, he just stared at Shipo.

Was he angered that Kagome had left? Shipo had left that out but he imagined even the big brute could put those pieces together. Was he going to punish Kagome for that by leaving her there? Surely not. Ookami were too proud to let that happen. Kagome was his….wasn't she?

"Kagome…."

The breathless word snapped Shipo from his thoughts as the sudden rise of yoki gripped him in an almost smothering weight. The ground was ripped from under Shipo's feet when he suddenly found himself hanging midair from Koga's grip as he stood to his full height.

"Kagome is…."

Another wave of yoki crashed and snapped sharply through the cave, causing the water from the fall to crackle with energy. Shipo started to tremble as he stared in helpless horror. This was going to be the end of him.

"Kagome."

With a raw growl ripping itself up his trained throat, Koga suddenly threw back his head and released a thunderous roar of vengeance that boomed through the den and down the mountain side.

SSS

The echoing bellow caused the loan figure to jump in surprise. A rare occurrence, since he'd mastered the art of calm years ago. Still, since a call could only occur from a yokai of noticeable power.

Turning sharply on his sandaled heel, the young man turned steady indigo eyes towards the distant mountains.

He hadn't planned on going that far into the unforgiving territory. However, there was always a chance a village was in need of assistance. And, if the roar he had just heard was any indication, there was an angered yokai somewhere that could cause havoc.

No, he could not ignore this. His master wouldn't expect him to, anyway.

Sighing with resignation, he began his slow, stable steps joining the light ringing of the rings on his shakujo staff. He would see what help he could offer and take whatever payment available for his efforts.

Yes, all in a day's work.


	17. Chapter 17 Dig A-Little Deeper

Chapter 17

Dig A-little Deeper

Shipo knew the Alpha, Koga, was fast. He never expected the big oaf to be fast enough to take the little kitsune by surprise. Or, for him to wrap his large calloused hands around Shipo's skinny neck.

"I warned you what would happen if you betrayed me, you little shit," the alpha snarled, his lips pulled back in a furious growl. "You've taken advantage of me for the last time."

"Wait!" Shipo squeaked, clinging desperately to the ookami's grip on him. "I can help. Y-your men. I know an antidote that will wake them up!"

"And, why should I care?" Koga demanded, eyes turning icy. "You'd say anything to save your scrawny hide. For all I'd know, you'd poison us all."

"No! I need you," the kit pleaded, big eyes starting to water. "You're the only ones strong enough to save Kagome. I can't. I wanted to. I wanted to help her but I'm too small. I couldn't save my father or Kagome! But, you can… You can."

By the end of the tirade, Shipo had completely burst into tears, much to his own shame. He was supposed to be a great and mighty warrior and he faced his enemy with sobbing and begging. He wasn't worthy of his father's name.

Sucking in a sharp breath, the little guy carried on.

"So, let me fix this," he offered, glistening eyes locking on the glaring alpha who was slowly loosening his grip on the kitsune's neck. "Let me help you…..so you can save Kagome."

Koga remained still, ragged breathing having calmed since his fury had been ratcheting about the cave like lightening. This gave Shipo hope. Maybe he could reason with the Ookami, afterall.

"B-besides," he pushed. "We don't have time to waste. We need to get Kagome before she's killed."

"They won't kill her," Koga replied in a harsh whisper before he dropped Shipo to the floor. "Not yet, anyway. The King Bird wants me. He'll use her to draw me out. **Then** , he'll kill her."

The biting tone caused Shipo to cringe as he considered the alpha's words. Well, this changed things. At least they had a little time.

"Then, things have changed," he whispered softly to himself.

However, the sudden rumble of a warning growl had the little guy hopping to his tiny paws.

"Not that we shouldn't hurry," he quickly added. "But, we need to be smart about this. If the King Bird is waiting for you then, we either need to draw him out or sneak you in."

"The bottom entrances to the nest are blocked off," Koga replied as he crossed his arms. "The Birds of Paradise collapsed them when they took it."

Shipo blinked up at him as he tried to put the alpha's words together. "Took it?"

However, Koga quickly snapped himself to awareness, tensing as he snarled down at the little kitsune.  
"That's none of your business," he warned. "Just wake my men up. Now!"

"Alright," Shipo agreed, swallowing low. "I'll have to gather the antidote but I think I saw some near the human village."

"And, then you'd disappear and never come back," Koga challenged. "I don't think so."

"I would never!"

"Like you'd never poison a whole wolf den?"

Shipo looked down at his teeny hands, paws shifting back and forth in fidgeting unease.

"I didn't poison you," he muttered softly.

"I'm sure the idea never crossed your mind," Koga sneered, daring the kit to deny it.

Shipo tried to ignore the bloom of heat across his cheeks at the accusation. However, he wouldn't give the wolf the satisfaction of responding. However, the alpha never gave the little guy the opportunity.

"No, you're not going to find this stuff alone," he ordered. "I'm coming with you."

Shipo blinked up in shock, trying to force his mouth to work in response.

He…..he was going to what?

Koga shrugged in bored agreement. "The others will be fine sleeping it off here, right?"

Shipo merely nodded.

"Good," the alpha replied tersely before swiftly crouching in front of the little kit. "Because, I'm not letting you out of my sight again. You got that?"

Again, Shipo found he could only nod.

This,….was working out better than he thought.

SSS

Miroku wasn't new to the struggles of travel. In fact, he'd been wandering for some time, offering his assistance as a hoshi wherever he could.

He was used to all sorts of reactions to his presence, from relieved joy or absolute terror. However, he was not prepared for finding the human village at the base of the mountains looking at him with a weary sort of apathy. It was as if the villagers had no life in them at all.

What happened here?

Finding the Dogo, Miroku was pleased to hear the village leader was willing to let him reside in the village to rest. However, the hoshi found himself uncertain if he truly wanted to push the village for hospitality. They seemed to be practically hanging by a thread.

"I heard something from the mountains on my way here," Miroku replied, hoping the chieftain was be willing to give him any information that could be useful. "Are you experiencing any trouble from yokai?"

Apparently, Miroku found he'd broken a veritable dam because the Dogo was very willing to share the village's troubles with the young hoshi.

"It could only be the Ookami up in the mountains," the older man quickly supplied, eyes brightening suddenly. "They're always howling or fighting in one way or another."

"Really?" the hoshi asked as he took a steady sip of shochu, causing him to grimace.

Did they not have sake?

"Oh, yes," the Dogo continued. "They usually stay up in the mountains but….lately they've been coming down….frequently."

Miroku lowered his cup as he considered the elder's words. Raiders. As if yokai couldn't make the people suffer enough.

The young monk sighed, trying to not worry his hopeful host. There would be no reward for this job. But, Miroku couldn't turn a blind-eye to this abuse.

"Very well," he replied with a soft smile. "I will go up and see if I can….reason with these ookami."

The Dogo immediately fell to his hands and knees, thanking the young hoshi repeatedly for his kindness upon them. Miroku knew there was no going back on this.

With a forlorn sigh, he rose to his feet to start up the mountain path. He might as well get started.

SSS

"Haven't you got enough yet?" Koga snapped as he scanned the surrounding area with sharp eyes for the umpteenth time.

They'd been out in the open for too long for his comfort and was resisting the need to tear off towards the Birds of Paradise. Even now, Koga could feel his blood pounding in his ears as he struggled to keep a grip on himself.

His woman was in their talons. His woman!

And, here he was, watching the little runt responsible for all this burrowing with almost frightening speed through the slightly frosting dirt at the base of the range, looking for a damn root that was supposed to wake up his men.

"Almost," the kit yipped before he started tossing dirt madly about again.

Koga shook his head before stepping away from the little culprit. He wanted to finish what he started and ring the kitsune's scrawny neck too much right now for comfort. It grated too much that he fell for the trickster's scheme and Koga had to focus.

Even now, he still felt like his head was full of wool. That herb was a torment straight from hell and Koga fully intended to make the kitsune pay for it.

Unfortunately, he needed the little shit. For now, anyway. If Kagome was harmed in any way, the kitsune was his.

"I've almost got them all," the kits' high-pitched voice called from his hole. "Just a few more and-"

Suddenly, both yokai snapped their focus towards the opposite side of the clearing as a light step made its way through the surrounding trees. The single figure of a human, wrapped in the simple dark robes of a monk froze as he blinked in surprise at the apparent picture the two yokai must have made.

With a sudden bright smile and a wave, the human gave a cheery greeting.

"Sorry to intrude," he called. "I've apparently lost my way and was hoping you could—"

The fury Koga had been suppressing suddenly roared with a vengeance as he launched himself across the clearing, hefting the stunned human up from his feet above the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded through gritted teeth, his eyes starting to bleed red with the need to kill.

However, when Koga expected the scent of terror and fear to overwhelm his senses, he was shocked to see the monk perfectly calm.

"You must be one of the ookami of the mountain tribes here," the human replied lightly as he slipped his hand into the folds of his robe.

"My name is Koga, human," the alpha snarled in warning. "And, you are in my territory."

"I see," the man answered. "Well, surely you'd be willing to talk before you kill me."

"Don't count on that," Koga snapped as he raised a clawed hand.

"Koga, look out!"

However, before the ookami could understand what the kit meant, a sudden burning ripped through his body, causing him to fling the man away from him.

Heaving in an angry breath, Koga stared in infuriated shock at the smoking char across his chest-plate. What the hell?

"I don't wish to kill you," the human called before he slipped another ofuda talisman from his robe in preparation. "But, if you continue this, I will have to put your spirit to rest."

"Why you….."

Koga pushed himself to his feet, hands bawling into fists as he felt his yoki start to rise with the need to fight. So, the human was a hoshi.

Koga didn't have time to deal with this. But, if it gave him an outlet for his anger…

"Koga, wait!" Shipo cried before he latched onto Koga's arm. "This hoshi might be able to help us!"

"We don't need him," Koga snarled, shaking his arm sharply to throw the little nuisance off.

However, the kit only clung tighter.

"We may not need him but Kagome might!" Shipo wailed. "He's a hoshi. That means he could also fight the Birds of Paradise, like Kagome does."

"Birds of Paradise?" the human asked, suspicion sharp on his smooth face. "What are they?"

"They are flying yokai that are enemies of the ookami," the kit blurted before Koga could stop him.

"So, you're in the middle of a war," the human replied, stance easing slightly. "Is that why you've been raiding human villages?"

"Is that what this is about?" Koga demanded with a huff. "Get out of here! I don't have time for this idiocy."

"Koga's not responsible for that!" the kit yelled, much to the alpha's irritation.

"Enough!" Koga yelled before turning sharp eyes on the human. "Last chance. I got bigger worries than you so, I'm going to be generous. Leave now and I don't kill you for amusement."

"Noooo!" the kit wailed. "We need him!"

"The hell we do!" Koga snapped.

"We need all the help we can get!" Shipo argued.

Koga was really losing the battle with the want to pound the little trouble-maker into the ground. He didn't need this headache. If the kit didn't shut up—

"If I assist you, will you leave the human villages alone?" the human asked, carefully tucking the sutra back into his robe.

Koga snorted. "I don't have to negotiate with you, human!"

"Your armor says otherwise," the kit had the gall to point out.

The alpha snarled a warning to the kitsune, causing him to finally release Koga's arm and scamper back towards his hole.

"I can't simply leave you to do as you please," the human replied, in that frustratingly calm tone. "Perhaps, we shouldn't work together after all."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Koga growled.

"But, what about Kagome?" Shipo yelled. "She needs us."

"A woman?" the hoshi asked, a sudden brightening of his face causing Koga to growl in warning.

What the hell?

"Yeah, a miko that the Birds of Paradise kidnapped," the kit replied.

Suddenly, the human was across the clearing, moving with a strange assertiveness that had Koga's hackles rising.

"If a woman is in danger, we must rescue her immediately," the hoshi ordered as if the laws of nature demanded it.

"That's what I've been saying," the traitorous kit chirped before he dove out of his hole, arms full of the plump roots he'd been looking for.

Koga gritted his teeth as he spotted the situation starting to spiral out of his control.

"Hold on," he snarled. "I never said he was helping!"

"You want to save Kagome, don't you?" the kit asked, a scolding glint in his wide eyes.

"Why you—"

"Come on," the kit ordered towards the human as he started to head back up the mountain path. "We have to wake the rest of his tribe first but, that shouldn't take too long."

"Very well," the human replied with a smile. "Whatever it takes."

Koga could only blink after the two as they continued to slip from his sight. What the hell just happened?

In a matter of seconds, he'd gone from being the alpha to being ignored. And, he didn't like it.

The urge to kill started to rise again as Koga considered the satisfaction in spilling the arrogant hoshi's blood. However, the sharp bite of smoke on his armor doused the thought like a dying ember.

The human was powerful. Just like his Kagome. Perhaps, the hoshi could be of use after all.

With a chuff of irritation, Koga kicked off after the two. He must be going soft.

However, there was no sense in both of them getting eaten by a Bird of Paradise before they could be useful.


	18. Chapter 18 Brought to Light

Chapter 18

Brought to Light

This had been a mistake!

For what had to be the hundredth time, Koga ground his teeth together to prevent himself from pacing about the crowded den again. He'd expected they'd be somewhat delayed from mounting an attack on the Birds of Paradise for his men to recover from their drugging.

Hell, he was still feeling a little wool-headed himself.

What Koga hadn't expected was for the kitsune's remedy to take damn-near forever to make and then for his men to wake up, spewing their stomachs like a pup that found bad mushrooms in the woods. He'd nearly killed the little schemer, thinking he'd finally decided to finish the job and poison his men. However, Ginta's shaky promise that he was actually feeling better kept the kit's head on his shoulders.

But, this still presented a problem. His tribe was awake and recovering but some of them were still racing out of the den every once-in-a-while to empty their stomachs or just heave air, as if they had nothing left. They were in no shape to do battle.

On top of that, the hoshi had seated himself in a corner near the water-fall and remained there, just as happy as you pleased. Usually, Koga would prefer that. The human needed to stay out of the way anyhow. But, the char on his armor and the weakness of his men had every protective instinct in him on edge.

Koga wanted to fight something; anything. He wanted to rip an enemy apart with his bare hands and bring his woman back to the den where she belonged. Instead, he was stuck here, watching his men groan in agony as the kit had scampered from on hunter to the next, pushing one concoction or another that he swore was supposed to help. And, if that hoshi went through one more series of mantras, Koga was going to lose all control and swipe his too calm head from his shoulders.

He was a warrior, a man of action. This was going no-where. But, he couldn't take on the King's Nest. Koga's survival instincts were stronger than that. But, how was he supposed to free Kagome like this?

"Everything has a reason, Alpha Koga."

Tension prickled up Koga's spine, causing him to grinding his already sore fangs. Turning slowly, he speared the foolish human with an icy glare that sent warlords shaking in their boots. Count on the damn monk to keep his look of serene confidence.

"I know circumstances seem…..difficult now but—"

Koga snorted as he started to make his way towards the human. "Difficult?"

He had no idea how much Koga wanted to snap his neck. He still could, especially the more he thought about it.

"You're not from around here, hoshi," Koga ground in barely suppressed fury. "So, I'll **enlighten** you. The Birds of Paradise have terrorized my people since before I was even born. Yokai, animal, human, their own; it doesn't matter. They gorge themselves to bursting and still grab for more. They have never stopped and they never will. The caverns and valleys in these mountains are piled high with the death of my people. If not for us, they would have stripped all the mountains clean.  
And, now, the King Bird, the worst of them all, has come here to roost. And, he has my woman in his talons."

Of all things Koga said, that seemed to be what jerked the hoshi out of his stuck serene expression.

"Your...woman," he replied in a careful tone, that could almost be a question. Almost.

"Yes!" Koga snapped, a growl roughening his tone. " **My** woman. The King Bird took her to draw me out and my men can't even stand on their own feet, let alone fight! They've taken everything from us and, all I have to count on to get Kagome out of that hell-hole and save my people from complete annihilation is myself, a shitty little kit I should have eaten from the start, and **You."**

Koga let the last word hang in the air between them, daring the hoshi to argue with the hopelessness of the situation. Koga was impulsive and unafraid of a challenge, but this was Kagome's life at stake. Not to mention, not only his tribe, but all of them. His entire People needed him to put this monster down and he literally had nothing.

Koga had no-doubt he could take down the King Bird. He was the only one strong enough on his best day. But, the flock…. He couldn't take them all out too alone. Plus, to take down the King, would mean to lose Kagome. The King Bird would eat her instantly to hurt him, and it would work.

He was literally caught between choosing his people or his mate. The two loyalties ingrained into every ookami's very being. He felt himself drowning and the only water about was in the air.

"So, how exactly am I supposed to succeed with these **difficult circumstances**?"

"With faith," the hoshi had the gall to say, causing Koga to snarl with a frustrated shake of his head.

It was like the human didn't hear a word he said.

"You have faith in your own strengths, don't you?" the human challenged lightly. "How faith in ours."

"Your strength?" Koga sneered, looking the hoshi up and down.

"Yes," he replied. "You'd be surprised what can be accomplished with the right talents put to use….and a little planning."

Whether Koga liked it or not, that got his attention. Cocking a brow in suspicion, the young alpha sat cautiously across from the monk.

"What kind of planning?" he asked tightly.

The bright easy smile on the hoshi's face was annoying but Koga made himself ignore it.

"Well, that depends," the human replied calmly.

"On what?"

"On, when you will tell me all I need to know."

Koga shook his head in consternation, blinking in confusion. What more did the hoshi want?

"What are you talking about?" he demanded as he studied the human, waiting to spy a trick on some kind.

"Something you've been very careful at trying not to say," the hoshi responded, folding his hands in his lap like a master waiting for his student to come clean, bare his soul. "You said 'they took everything from us'. What did you mean?"

Koga felt his ears heat in embarrassment at the patient probing in the monk's steady eyes. He'd hoped the human would miss the slip Koga's temper had caused. However, the hoshi was more observant than Koga gave him credit. Damn-it!

"If there's more that could be of help, then it could be the king between your tribe's survival or destruction," the human pushed. "What do you not want to say?"

Shifting his jaw side to side, Koga heaved an irritated sigh.

This was the hardest blow to his tribe. The unforgivable part of this war that nearly destroyed them and forced the Eastern tribe to be stronger than they ever had to be. But, it was also their greatest embarrassment. To admit it to anyone, especially a human, was to acknowledge something that never should have happened in the first place. It was a disgrace!

Unfortunately, Koga had to admit, the human was right. Right now, they needed anything that could help. It was just hard for a yokai to admit his failings, especially an ookami.

"We almost won," Koga forced between his tense fangs. "Years ago. But, the Birds of Paradise took something that put them at the advantage over us."

Leaning back, the hoshi relax his posture slightly, head tilting in curiosity. "And, what did they take?"

"Our home."

SSS

The smell was revolting. Kagome had thought scents like this must only exist in the pits of hell but apparently, the Birds of Paradise were capable to bringing that torment to the realm of the living.

And, they didn't seem to care. Filth, rotting flesh of kills, and the putrid stink of dung coated everywhere. It hung in the air, clung and creeped into everything. It was like it wanted to slide inside her like pond scum and fester inside her body.

If not for the torn fabric from her hem wrapped around her nose and mouth, Kagome was sure she would still be vomiting from the ungodly smell.

How could anything live in this?

But, they seemed perfectly content to wallow in their own filth. Kagome shuddered as she tried to imagine what that must be like day in and out. Even the Eastern tribe was cleaner than this.

Hell, Koga's men were neat-freaks compared to this.

Another stab of guilt ran through Kagome's chest as she thought of the young alpha again. This was all her fault. She never should have left and now, Koga was going to be hurt in a horrible way before entering the fight of his life…. If he ever showed up at all.

Kagome knew how fragile an ookami's pride could be. And, since she'd tried to leave, there was no way Koga's wasn't smarting from this. He'd probably decided she'd earned this torment and leave her here.

A part of Kagome wondered if she had.

Shaking her head sharply, Kagome forced herself to stand on shaking legs. She couldn't fall into feeling sorry for herself now. Let her conscious punish her later. She needed to find a way out.

Despite the taunting promise of the King Bird, Kagome refused to believe that terrifying drop from the peak was the only way out of this mountain. Something about how the cave was hollowed out wasn't right to her.

Once Kagome had gotten over her initial horror of the situation, and the winged beasts had stopped their chilling screeching, Kagome had taken the time to try and get a grasp of her surroundings. It seemed the expected, at first glance; piles upon piles of soiled straw packed as close together as should ever be allowed. What floor that was visible was covered in years-worth of lacerations and scars from the large talons. But, the walls….. those were different.

They also bore the signs of scrapes and slashed, from the talon-like hands that the Birds of Paradise all shared. But, there was something else under them. A marking of some sort that looked purposeful, rather than accidental. Upon closer inspection, Kagome was almost certain it was an image of some sort. Or, rather, it had been at one point. The deep slashes had made the shape impossible to make out but still, it was there.

That was when Kagome began to wonder. Perhaps this nest had belonged to someone before the Birds of Paradise took it over. It made sense. They didn't seem the type against taking others' homes. And, if there had been another people, or yokai, living here, then that meant there was more than this open-aired cell to the mountain.

She just had to find it.

Tip-toeing carefully around the rumbling bodies of her captures, Kagome was relieved to find a break in the cracking stone wall towards the back of the cave. A tunnel!

The darkness of night would make the walkways pitch black but Kagome was willing to chance stumbling in the dark than remain surrounding by these monsters as they slept.

A quick glance towards the King Birds huge body showed the bulbous creature snoring as loud and grating as knives on the floor. She just had to remain quiet and be swift.

Keeping her hand to the wall, Kagome practically ran down the tunnel, careful to skirt around the clattering of dry bones thrown haphazardly about. The passage was large enough a Bird of Paradise could follow but, it was too low for flight. That was the one advantage Kagome had. Even the battle-field, so to speak.

Still, she didn't want to risk them chasing after her too soon. Kagome needed distance. Problems were easier to handle at a distance. It gave her time to think, to plan. If she could do that, she could survive anything. Had survived anything.

This was no different.

A sudden sharp turn had Kagome squeaking in surprise as she leaned against the rough-hewn wall. So much like the Northern tunnels. A lot, actually.

Brow furrowing in concentration, Kagome found herself running the palm of her hand slowly down the shaped rock. Nostalgia hit Kagome hard as memories flooded her. She so hoped the wolves in the north were safe.

They'd done so much for her; risked so much. They'd made her feel safe for the first time in years. And, how had she thanked them? By giving into panic and trying to break her promise to keep all the ookami safe from their enemies. There had to be a way she could make this right.

A light breeze coming from her right had Kagome snapping out of her musings as awareness suddenly took over. Swallowing low, she quickly made her way further into the dark, twisting black before her. Her eyes were useless but everything else was as sharp as could be.

Sounds that she usually over-looked were louder than ever and the barely noticeable brush of air called her like a siren through the night. She was getting close. She had to be.

Any opening was an escape. And, she was not about to be used as bait in this war. Koga deserved more than that.

Suddenly pitching forward, Kagome swallowed a scream of terror as her hands and stomach hit the crumbling packed rock floor. Squinting in the darkness, she barely made out a long hard shape that was currently half-propped against the wall, one of her legs laying sprawled over it.

Well, that was humiliating.

Pulling her leg over, Kagome picked up the shape to feel the splintering surface of wood. Patting one end carefully, she found the dry remnants of wrapping. A torch!

Too bad she had nothing to light it with. Still, this was just further proof. These tunnels belong to someone before the Birds of Paradise. And, the similarities were starting to become unsettling to Kagome of who that could be.

Swallowing low, she continued after that breeze that still teased her, her recent find gripped tightly in her palm.

A soft whistle caused Kagome to freeze momentarily. Fear seized her chest as the terrifying possibility she was found ran through her mind. However, this was different. The screech of the Birds of Paradise was piercing and cold. This was almost soothing.

A break in the tunnel told Kagome she was nearly reaching her destination. What she saw, had her both crying with joy and frustration.

A streak of moonlight, more beautiful than she ever thought possible, sliced the darkness of the cavernous cave like a well-honed blade. The echo of her footsteps as she raced across the floor, went unnoticed by the young priestess as she stared up at the hole that seemed to be punched into the ceiling of the chamber. A strong stray wind rustled across its surface, filling the room with its haunting whistle.

It was an escape; a way out. It was freedom and light in all this darkness. And, it was unreachable.

On top of that, any possible exit from the large cave was cut off, filled to bursting with fallen rocks all the way up to the top. She was trapped.

Dropping to her knees, Kagome felt her throat constrict with angry tears. It was right there, in her grasp. But, she might as well be held in the King Bird's claws, for all the good it did her.

Rubbing her head, Kagome glared all her frustration down at the packed rock floor. She wasn't giving up. Not now, not ever.

However, in the cool light of the moon, something caught Kagome's attention. Another image, simple in shape and obviously crudely made, the picture of a wolf at hunt looked back at her.

Shifting herself backward, she found the depiction of another wolf, a pack. To the left were other animals, foxes, bears, baboons, all running desperately from the attacking predators. To the right, great shadows figures of Birds of Paradise filled the skies above the packs' heads.

Realization stabbed through Kagome like a knife as she scampered away from the ancient drawings. This wasn't just the taken home of some unlucky yokai. This was….

"Now, you see…."

The rasping taunt caused Kagome to snap her wide eyes at the large lumbering form of the King Bird unrolling like a billow of smoke form the cramped tunnel, the eyes of both heads gleaming in the darkness.

"This is the Eastern tribe's den," Kagome breathed softly, chin wobbling under the horror of it.

"Was!" the right head snapped with a mocking laugh.

"Now, it's ours," the left head added.

"You see now, it's hopeless…." The right head replied with a sickening logic.

"No way out…." The left teased.

"Why do you think we let you go?"

"We don't mind. Search all you like."

"Feed your curiosity…."

"Before we feed on you…."

"Koga will stop you," Kagome threw back with all the vehemence she could possible feel.

"He will try…." The right head responded with a nod.

"But, he won't succeed." The left added.

"You don't know that," Kagome snapped. "You don't give him near as much credit."

"We know he will falter," the right chuckled.

"Koga doesn't hesitate," Kagome defended.

"He will this time," the left taunted. "His tribe….."

"Or, his woman…"

"Which will he choose?"

"It won't matter in the end…."

"He will lose both…."

Righteous fury burned in Kagome's chest as the twin heads cackled with maniacal glee. Already, she could feel the warm glow of her reiki struggling to come to the surface of her clenched palms. However, Kagome stuffed her hands inside her worn sleeves.

Not yet. She needed to wait. The time would come when she could give Koga the one thing she should have in the first place. She'd help him win this war. But, for now, she had to be patient.

The King Bird reveled in his victory as he made the mocking gesture of guiding Kagome back down the tunnel she just left. That was fine. Let him think he won.

Head bowed and hands hidden in her sleeves, Kagome calmly made her way back the way she came. She knew what she had to do. She just hoped the Kami would give her the opportunity.

Careful to watch her step, Kagome was sure the distance shifting of rock was just her imagination. The slight whistle of the wind was the last thing she heard before turning the corner back into the thick blackness.

Attention!

Hello, everybody! Thank-you for following! Don't worry. Story is still continuing. And, it about to get SO GOOD! Anywho, just letting you all know, I have another story in fairy-tales. I need readers and reviews. They help in this endeavor. It's so easy to find, same author, after all. ;) If you lovely people are just hear for Inuyasha fixes, that's fine. I get it. And, hope you enjoy this story. In the mean-time, I'd appreciate what opinions you could give on my fair-tale. The King's Wolf. I will be updating normally for this story, every Thurs. The fairy tale will be every Saturday. Love you all! And, thank you for sticking with me thus far.


	19. Chapter 19 Wolf's War: part 1

Chapter 19

Wolf's War: Part 1

A pained yowl caused the other hunters to snarl as they froze in tense preparation. When nothing seemed to be happening, Koga quickly smacked the warrior's skull before ordering the others to keep working.

For most of the night, the group of warriors he'd been assigned to had been working as quickly and quietly as possible to clear the caved-in lower tunnels of the old den. It was back-breaking, monotonous work but it was where Koga had been placed in this grand scheme of theirs.

According to the hoshi's plan, this was to ensure Kagome's life and give the tribe an advantage in the coming battle. But, Koga still felt it rankle that he wasn't at the front lines with his other men.

He was their Alpha, damnit!

But, the human, Miroku, was right. Once the King Bird got the first glimpse of Koga, Kagome was done for. Therefore, they had to take a different approach and take the nest by surprise. Provided, they could make it in time.

Koga knew they were all on-edge; he was too. But, they couldn't afford any delays. Already, the faint glow of pre-dawn was starting to soften the thick darkness of the night.

"Koga," Rokurou called in a harsh whisper. "We got a problem."

Snapping glowing eyes towards the precarious wall of stacked stone, Koga hopped over to examine what his men were focused on. A quick perusal showed the shadowed shape of a bolder nearly twice the young alpha's size directly in the way of their progress.

"It's too big, Koga," Rokurou explained huffing. "Even if we could move it, it'll draw attention."

Barking off a curse, Koga released a pent-up punch towards the nearby rock wall. They'd been blocked-off! A whole night's progress, wasted!

"Do we try to dig around it?" asked a hunter to the left.

"Are we going to have to start over somewhere else?" another added.

"What do you want to do, Koga?" Rokurou asked, ignoring the others to focus on his leader.

Koga shook his head as his eyes darted about. What did he want?

He wanted to take back this evening of frustration. He wanted Kagome to have never left the den. He wanted to march himself into that nest, gut the King Bird, and drag his woman back to his cave where she belonged.

Unfortunately, what Koga wanted right then and there didn't matter to spit, at the moment.

He wanted his head to not feel like it was stuffed full of cotton. And, he wanted that damned whistling to stop!

Wait, whistling?

Jerking his head upward, Koga sharpened his ears to focus on the high-pitched whining that trilled above his head. It was soft and subtle, barely noticeable to detection till that moment. It reminded Koga of someone blowing into a reed fife…..or wind moving across a hole.

Leaping nimbly from stone to stone, Koga found the opening in the craggy mountainside a little ways above the blocked entrances. The hole was small, just big enough for one of theirs to slip through but that didn't mean it couldn't be widened. They weren't beat yet.

Grinning with satisfaction, Koga nodded as he quickly signaled the others to follow his up. The alpha then crouched down and started to pick at the brittle stone surrounding the opening.

They still had time. They'd make it. They had to!

SSS

Shipo scampered faster than he ever thought possible as he scrambled up over the last ridge surrounding the King Bird's nest. It had taken him all night but his traps were finally set. He just hoped they all were ready to be set off at the right time.

A few times, the jumpy kit had been terrified he'd been caught by the winged monsters but it had only been the wind moving through the trees. Shuddering against the growing cold, Shipo was quick to suck in another deep breath as he raced through the forest scruff towards the agreed meeting location.

He'd known saving that monk had been a good idea and now Shipo was more convinced than ever the hoshi was the key to saving Kagome.

The monk had heard the ookami tribe's troubles and developed a strategy that ensured the most lives saved….. he thought.

Truth be told, Shipo was still a little hazy on what Miroku planned to do with this battle. Shipo's input was to draw the Birds of Paradise out of their nest, and Koga was to find another way into the den to kill the King Bird. But, what was the monk supposed to do?

According to the hoshi, he would handle the flock with the rest of Koga's tribe but…..how was one human man going to do that?

Shaking his head to clear the confusion, Shipo focused on the task at hand. Whatever Miroku was planning, he had to know what he was doing. Shipo just had to be ready when the time came. And, by the approaching sun-rise, that wouldn't be long.

The muttered complaints of the ookami drifted through the wind, causing the kit to dive into the make-shift war camp of the Eastern tribe.

His erratic breathing caused some of the hunters to send him angry glares of warning before turning their attention back to the surrounding area. Shipo supposed he deserved that. However, the calm figure of the hoshi, apparently deep in meditation, grabbed the kit's attention as he scampered over to report.

"All done," Shipo chirped with a proud grin.

"You set all of them?" the hoshi asked, eyes still closed in calm concentration.

"Yep," Shipo replied confidently. "Just waiting for the signal."

"Good," Miroku answered before he rose in one swift motion. "This will be quick and needs to happen all at once."

"Don't worry," Shipo promised. "Once everything is ready, those Birds of Paradise won't know what to think."

Looking towards the horizon, the monk smiled into the gentle glow of sunlight.

"Then, we just need to wait on Koga," he replied calmly. "Shipo, I need you to do something else for me."

Shipo nodded eagerly. "Of course, hoshi. What do you need?"

"I need you to stay as far away from this as possible," Miroku responded. "Once you've done your part, stay out of sight and wait for lady Kagome or myself to find you."

Shipo's brow puckered in frustrated confusion. "But, I want to help."

"You are," the monk reassured, kneeling down before Shipo's tiny body. "But, once this begins, you need to keep yourself safe. No-matter what."

Shipo blinked wide eyes up at the human hoshi, trying to understand what he could mean.

"What are you going to do?" he asked in breathless worry.

However, the hoshi merely gave the kit a warm smile of comfort. "Whatever I have to."

Steady amethyst eyes jumped to the conquered den just as the sun broke through the mountain peaks. Standing to his feet, the hoshi had the calm look of a warrior about to enter battle.

"Alright, Shipo," he commanded softly. "On my word. Ready?"

Shipo leapt to his tiny feet, rubbing his hands together in preparation. It was time to save Kagome. Sensing the change in the air, the hunters all rose as well, ready for the battle to come.

"Let's do this," Shipo chirped.

"Now."

With a gleeful gleam, Shipo focused his foxfire in a bright blue flare between his palms, and with a mighty toss, set off the first of his traps.

Time to take Kagome back!


	20. Chapter 20 Wolf's War: part 2

Chapter 20

Wolf's War: part 2

The sudden rumble caused Koga to snap his gaze towards the shadowed ceiling of the cave, all senses on high alert. The battle was starting.

Nodding sharply to the other hunters with them, they quickly rushed through the pitch black tunnels, the stench of death and filth heavy in the air. The chilling squawking of the Birds of Paradise accompanied the roar of rushing wind as they took to the skies, undoubtedly emptying the nest.

Koga had to hand it to the hoshi. His plan appeared to be working. However, they wouldn't have forever. They needed to find Kagome and fast.

Sniffing tensely through the foul air, the alpha struggled not to grimace at the scents that assailed him. However, the light scent of his woman cut through the putrid haze. She'd made it that far.

The alpha smirked with pride as he guided his hunters through the maze, following the trail his woman had left for them, intentionally or otherwise. She was a fighter; that was for sure. Hopefully it was enough to keep her alive.

Thunderous flapping filled Koga's ears, causing him and the others to press themselves to the filthy walls. This was the other reason why Koga hated these monsters. The ookami weren't the cleanest of yokai but even they didn't just wallow in their own filth like these bastards did. The scent alone was enough to make lesser males gag.

But, Koga wasn't a lesser male. He was the Alpha, the leader of his tribe. He'd push through this to the highest roost if it killed his nose. A part of him almost wished it would. Better to deaden it offended appendage than suffer this agony. But, that was neither here nor there.

The dark bulbous shadow of a Bird of Paradise rushed by the ookami, not even giving them notice in its hurry. However, the moment it passed by the waiting alpha, a deadly swipe of claws sent it scrambling to the ground, gushing blood as it took a final shuddering breath.

Koga's bright eyes glowed with the thrill of the hunt as he leapt swiftly over the fallen enemy.

"Let's go!" he snarled, his voice roughening to more beast than man as he rushed full tilt further into the nest.

The call had been sent and it was time for blood!

SSS

Ayumu stared in petrifying horror as the steady stream of Birds of Paradise continued to rise into the air from the top of the mountain before the small army of ookami he was positioned with.

He'd expected there would be a lot of those winged nightmares. But, to see the dark cloud that rose and twisted in the air with a menacing terror. Ayumu couldn't help the jolt of fear that gripped his chest like a fist.

This was suicide!

The little kitsune's tricks and traps had gone off in a continuous line of small explosions all around the King Bird's nest, startling the others in the roost to take flight and empty the mountain with an intensity that caused the young hunter to shudder.

He didn't want to be there. He wanted to still be safe in the dark confines of the den.

But, this is where Koga had told Ayumu to be. He was to stay close to the hoshi and keep an eye on the human. Apparently, their alpha was willing to go with his cockamamie plan but didn't trust the human to make a move against them neither in the end.

"Here they come!" Hakkaku bellowed as the others prepared for the fight of their lives.

A fight that Ayumu was convinced they'd all die from. The human had to be insane. There was no way they—

Silent as the grave, and twice as calm, the hoshi slowly made his way towards the front of the army, the rings of his shakujo jingling with every step. With one strong motion, the human planted his staff firmly into the ground, his hand going to the nenju beads wrapped about the thick tekko armor about his forearms.

"If you value your lives, stay out of the way!" the hoshi called to the others as he focused solely on the flock rushing towards them.

It was official. The human was crazy, absolutely bat-shit insane!

But, right when the first of the Birds of Paradise came in range of their arrows, the human ripped the nenju off his arm, a sudden howling like rushing wind filling the clearing as he aimed his palm to the skies.

"KAZAANA!"

Ayumu didn't know it was a shout of warning or a call of victory but he stared in stupefied shock with the rest of the tribe as the human started to suck the flock into a terrible vortex of black, consuming wind.

Air whipped and snapped about the hunters, barely able to believe what they were seeing. The human was devouring the Birds of Paradise…..of sorts. The vortex was fierce and unrelenting, causing the hoshi to grunt with effort as the last remnants of the King Bird's flock disappeared in a chilling shriek of outraged terror.

Immediately, the hoshi wrapped the nenju beads tightly about his tekko, breath growing slightly labored with the exertion.

"That….was unbelievable…." Hakkaku breathed. "How did he…."

Ayumu had no idea. But, one thing was for sure. There was no way they were under-estimating the human again.

SSS

"NOOOO!"

The terrifying shriek of the King Bird rang painfully in Kagome's ears, causing her to cling to the rock right at the opening of the nest. Even from way up there, they could see the flock disappearing before their very eyes, the sounds chilling her to the bone.

"Impossible!" the left head shrieked in outrage.

"How is this possible?" the right head demanded, accusing eyes zeroing in on Kagome.

Kagome lifted her chin in defiance, keeping her arms folded carefully into her sleeves. It wasn't time yet.

"I warned you not to under-estimate the wolf tribe," she replied tensely. "Koga knows what he's doing."

She hoped. Kami knew, Kagome had no idea what that was.

"The alpha may have taken out our flock…." the left head snided with a hiss.

"But, he hasn't won yet," the right head cackled.

"Forget killing you in front of him…" the left head snapped.

"We'll kill you in one bite and throw him your carcass!"

Without warning, the huge body of the King Bird lunged towards Kagome, jaws open wide to take its pound of flesh from her.

Kagome wished she was prepared but her attack wasn't ready. She might be able to wound him, maybe even kill him but, there was no way she could accomplish what she'd planned.

Still, Kagome wasn't going down without a fight.

Right when she was about to put her glowing palms in front of her, a feral roar filled the cave. One moment the drilling fanged mouth of the Bird King was about to snap into her, the next a figure suddenly rammed into the bulbous side of the body, pitching the King Bird over the side of the roost' opening.

Barely a second later, Kagome felt the warm hard bar of an arm wrap around her waist and haul her against the cold metal of armor.

"Are you alright?"

The voice was rough and raw, barely discernable through the ragged breathing in her ear. But, Kagome couldn't remember the last time she'd heard anything better in that moment.

All the terror, all the tension, and previous bravado suddenly rushed out of Kagome in a huff as she let herself lean into Koga's sturdy frame. He'd come for her.

The tightening of Koga's grip had Kagome quickly nodding against his chest-plate. A shuddering breath that sounded too much like a sigh to Kagome's ears, rushed from the young alpha's nose as he loosened his hold.

"Thank the Kami," he muttered low before suddenly jerking Kagome behind him.

The looming shadow of the King Bird dove into the cave opening, causing the rocky outcroppings and ceiling to crack and crumble about them.

Coughing the rising dust from her parched throat, Kagome struggled to take a breath at the heavy weight on top of her. Had a rock landed on her?

However, when the weight over her moved, Kagome's eyes snapped open to see Koga slowly crouching over her, rocks and rubble tumbling down his back as he turned to glare at the cackling King Bird blocking their only chance of escape.

"Be prepared to die alpha…." the right head taunted.

"You will never leave this nest again!" the left added, a gleeful gleam in its dead black eyes.


	21. Chapter 21 Wolf's War: part 3

Chapter 21

Wolf's War: part 3

Blood thundered in Koga's ears, matching the heavy beat of the King Bird's wings. Sharp eyes locked on the huge form before him as he took in every detail of the monster responsible for his people's suffering.

His estimation didn't disappoint. The King Bird was an abomination; one that would die that day.

"You think you can kill me so easily?" Koga taunted with a cold smirk. "You don't know me at all."

"We don't have to know you…" the right head snapped.

"To kill you…." the left finished.

"Your pitiful tribe will see your demise…."

"And, will be easy pickings to finish off…."

"You won't make it off this mountain," Koga threatened as he pressed Kagome further behind him, against the filthy walls of the cave.

Above all else, he'd make sure she got down alive. His men still in the tunnels would see to that.

"Quite the contrary, wolf….." the right warned.

"We will swoop upon your people…."

"And, devour them whole…."

"But, first…"

"We'll start with you!"

The looming darkness swallowed the fading light from the cave as the King Bird's massive shadow grew ever closer seconds before Koga could snatched up his woman and leap back from the falling rocks and thrashing claws.

The King Bird had to be insane! Either that or he was that desperate. The bastard was trying to eat them and crush them all at the same time.

Zipping deftly from the cave, Koga quickly carried Kagome as far away as he could from the shrieking monster that was a thrashing mix of talons and feathers.

"Koga!"

Rokurou's call had the Alpha ducking into a side tunnel with a huff of relief. Good, they were right where he left them.

"Protect Kagome," he ordered gruffly as he placed her on her feet in front of the small group.

From the swiftly growing crashes behind him, Koga didn't have long.

"Koga, wait!"

His woman's call had the Alpha's breath freezing in his throat. He wasn't sure if he should be worried at how she could affect him so easily but, right now, he didn't care. He was about to go into battle. He needed to have something to cling to, to hope for.

Bright eyes locked with her wide brown ones, enticingly dark in the surrounding shadows. Even the worry in them didn't take from the beauty he saw there. They were his woman's eyes.

"You aren't going back alone, are you?" she asked in an almost accusing tone.

The spirit in her voice had Koga fighting the urge to laugh. She was a fierce little thing.

"I'm the only one strong enough to take him down," he replied proudly.

It was the truth. Besides, the rest of the tribe would have their claws full with the rest of the flock. He owed them this much.

"I can help…." Kagome tried to argue but Koga silenced her swiftly with a firm hand on the back her of neck, tilting her head upwards towards him.

Every instinct in Koga was screaming at him to kiss her, to plunder and take and leave a promise of what was to come that would leave her breathless. But, Koga also knew, to give into that urge was to admit defeat. It would say he was afraid and thought he might not come back.

He couldn't do that to him men. They needed to see him as unbreakable, unwavering, unafraid. So instead of giving into the desire coursing thickly in his veins, Koga did the next best thing.

Leaning close, he grinned at how his woman's eyes widened in startled curiosity.

"When all this is done, I'll celebrate my victory in the best way possible," he whispered low. "And, you will glow with pride, knowing your mate is the best warrior the ookami has ever seen."

The choked gasp from Kagome's lips was lost to the air as Koga suddenly dove back towards the squawking crashes overhead.

It was time to take that monster down!

SSS

He didn't just…..!

Kagome wasn't sure if she should shake her head or punch the arrogant alpha in the nose. He'd just said, in all uncertain terms, that he'd….. And, in front of his men too!

The knowing grins and smirks from the motley crew wasn't helping her irritation any. They all looked like Koga was some kind of hero to them.

Kagome supposed he was in one way or another to them but that didn't give him the right to humiliate her in front of them.

Apparently, Koga hadn't given up the idea of her being his mate.

Still, she had to focus. The fool Alpha was going to get himself killed.

"You're not actually going to just let him go, are you?" she challenged as she glared at the small group of hunters.

One of the bigger ones, a burly male with pale hair, crossed thick arms over the fur and hide armor covering his chest.

"Koga gave his orders," he replied as if that answered everything.

Kagome shook her head in agitation. Really, these males would jump off a cliff if Koga told them to. Of course, being yokai, it probably wouldn't bother them that much.

"So, you'll hide here in the shadows while he takes on the threat by himself," she snapped, a little more harshly than she intended.

The male's dark eyes turned blacker as his mouth set in a grim line.

"Koga's woman or not, I'm not letting you get yourself killed," he growled in warning, eyes shifting towards the rest of the group before focusing on her again.

Kagome knew better than to argue the Koga's woman detail now. If they thought she'd embarrass their alpha, then there was no way she'd make it out in one piece.

But, she couldn't just let Koga face that monstrosity alone!

Quickly turning on her heel, the young priestess was shocked to find herself lifted about her waist by an arm that could have been carved in stone. Kicking and flailing as hard as she could, Kagome fought the hold the male had on her helplessly.

This was beyond pitiful, how easily these males could over-power her.

"Careful, Rokurou," Ginta's soft voice warned. "Koga wants her unharmed."

"He wants her alive too," the bigger male snapped before turning sharply back down the tunnel. "Let's go!"

The wide shoulder repeatedly bumping into her stomach, caused Kagome to swallow the urge to vomit as they raced down turning tunnel after tunnel.

It wasn't till they hopped over an abandoned torch that Kagome realized where they were going.

They were heading towards the lower cave.

"You won't make it," she warned breathlessly. "There's no way out."

"How do you think we got in here?" the male, Rokurou, snarled as they came to a screeching halt in the wide cave.

Shifting herself to take a deep breath, Kagome blinked about the eerily silent room. Everything was exactly as she remember it. From the crudely painted markings on the floor to the abandoned cracked torch that she'd dropped in her despair.

However, the single shaft of daylight was bigger, widened to light the den in a pale glow that grew about the chamber.

A few rocky outcroppings and shelves made a make-shift climbing stair towards the skylight, still too far apart for her to climb but easy enough for a grown ookami.

Without warning, the group started leaping from rock to rock, till they all thrust themselves through the opening, into blinding sunlight.

Blinking back the burn to her eyes, Kagome felt her world tilt again when the big male set her abruptly to her feet on the rocky mountainside.

"We have to help him," Kagome argued weakly, trying to shade her still adjusting eyes to the change in light.

Rokurou merely snorted in near disgust.

"You have no faith in him," he accused.

"Rokurou!" Ginta's soft voice scolded before he turned to her. "I know you're worried about him, sister. But, Koga knows what he's doing. He wouldn't want you to be in danger while he's fighting this important battle."

"It'll only distract him," added another of the group with a sheepish sort of grimace.

Kagome knew they meant well. She also knew they were most-likely right. However, that didn't change the fact that Koga needed help. However, right when she was about to open her mouth to tell them such, a bone-chilling screech rang through the air.

All gazes jerked upward to see a small flock of Birds of Paradise diving towards them.

"I thought the others took care of the flock!" Ginta yelled in horror.

"Some must have gotten lose!" another hunter snapped as he brought his curved spear in front of him.

"Get ready!" Rokurou bellowed, claws extending from their beds.

Kagome swallowed as the familiar burn of her reiki warmed her palms. Koga's help would have to wait. She just hoped he could stay alive long-enough.

Don't die before I can get there!

SSS

Without the distraction of his woman, Koga found the fight almost unfair as he used his superior reflexes and speed to his advantage against the hulking form of the King Bird.

Birds of Paradise were only a threat if they were in the air and as long as Koga could keep the big bastard grounded, he could pick off the deformed brothers piece by hideous piece. The fool had been so determined to dig him out of the nest, he'd nearly wedged himself into the rocky frame the crumbling opening of the cave created.

However, the beast was strong. Already it had taken several swipes of Koga's claws but had yet to give up and die. Koga would almost respect the monster if it hadn't already feasted on more of his people than he could count.

"You can't win, wolf…." One of the heads taunted.

"Your claws will only cut so deep…." the other added.

Koga ignored both as he lunged to take a wing. If he could cripple the beast, it would be easy to take down.

However, his claws met only the sickening squelch of grimy filth as they slid over the King Bird's body.

Gaaa! Didn't this thing ever bathe?

"You can't pierce my armor…."

"But, we can yours!"

A huge talon swiped to Koga's left, a curved nail hooking into the side of his chest-plate and flinging him across the opposite wall. The alpha hit hard, with a sickening smack, before he clawed swiftly at the hand holding him.

The swift surge of blood and an infuriated shriek rang through the air as the disgusting limb landed on the floor with a wet clacking sound.

"You can't move, you blood-thirsty parakeet," Koga taunted as he sucked in a breath between sore ribs.

The King Bird was stronger than expected.

"Neither can you, pup," one of the heads returned.

"We're both stuck together…."

"A fitting end, considering….."

"Our flock reduced your pack to nothing…."

Koga growled in barely contained rage. It was baiting him, trying to make him do something stupid and die. But, he would act first.

"We will take you out with our last breath….."

"And, the rest of our flock will pick your pretty mate's bones dry…."

Koga didn't have time to think. He just reacted. Red filled his vision as he lunged towards the murderer of his people.

With one powerful swipe of his claws, far more than he ever thought himself possible, he aimed high for one of the cackling heads glaring at him, splitting the powerful beast straight down between the two.

For the first time, fear showed on both the brothers as two sets of taloned hands reached for him. A swift kick snapped the neck of one, while the same claws flayed the other bulbous belly, black blood and intestines spilling before the King Birds lower eyes and fanged mouth.

"Impossible!" shrieked the only remaining head as it started to crawl towards Koga, the smear of blood staining the floor as the torso heaved in pained agony.

Black blood dripped from his claws as Koga gripped the King Bird's skull in his palm.

"Your terror is over," he growled in surety. "You will be burned with the rest of your monstrous flock. Your kind isn't even worth to be eaten."

With one strong squeeze, Koga felt the skull of the King Bird crack in his grasp before the whole dome caved in on itself. The slight squishing between his clawed fingers caused the male to sneer in disgust before he dropped it to the ground.

Looking about, Koga wasn't sure if he felt relief or disappointment. It was over. The threat to his people was gone. Koga had killed the King Bird.

Grabbing hold of the two twisted torsos, the alpha stomped to the nest opening, wind whipping sharply at his bound hair. In one swift motion, he tossed them both over the edge with a howl of victory.

The answering calls of his men told the young Alpha he was truly victorious. He'd defeated his enemy and his people were alive. He'd done it! Koga had saved his tribe from the Birds of Paradise!

The War was over!


	22. Chapter 22 Aftermath

Chapter 22

Aftermath

A bright flare below him was the only warning Koga spied before the rock beneath his feet started to shake. Jerking his sharp gaze back to the cave, he felt every hair on his neck stand on end.

What the hell—?

The rumbling was growing with increased intensity as a crackling energy raced sharply up the young alpha's back. Sucking in a sharp breath, he felt the air burn his nose.

"Koga, get outta there!"

Hakkaku's raw yell snapped Koga to attention. His instincts were screaming for him to run, to leave this place and never look back. Koga trusted his instincts, depended on them, but he couldn't abandon his men to face another threat alone.

The Birds of Paradise were defeated, the King Bird was dead. What else could possibly…?

However, the distant glow in the inner tunnels told Koga the threat wasn't yokai. The growing heat was reiki!

Without a second thought, Koga leapt from the cave, clearing wave of sizzling holy energy engulfing the whole mountain in a blinding blanket that caused the alpha to cover his eyes as his body dropped in the rushing air swirling about him.

It was only by luck that Koga felt the lush snapping of tree-tops catching his fall and caused him to spin in the blurring landscape as he landed on the rocky ground with a grunt.

What the hell had just happened?! Had the hoshi betrayed them at the end?

If even one of his tribe's men was dead because of that human, he was gonna—

"Koga!"

Head spinning, Koga tried to pin-point where the call was coming from. Hakkaku was still yelling frantically but the rushing footsteps sounded like they could be from anywhere.

Why wouldn't his ears quit ringing?

"Koga, you're alive!"

Hakkaku's hard armor slammed painfully into Koga's throbbing chest as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him. Koga barely had the breath to snarl as he elbowed one of his betas off him, coughing harshly.

"Holy Kami, did you see that?" another hunter hollered to the left.

"It swallowed the whole mountain."

"I can't believe you're still breathing, Koga."

"I'd never seen anything that powerful before."

"What…." Koga huffed out between gritted teeth, "…happened?"

When no-one answered, Koga snarled in fury as his bright eyes swept about the gathering men, red bleeding into his gaze.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded. "Well?!"

"We….saw you defeat the King Bird," Hakkaku finally replied, tone and posture showing caution. "And, then, this wave of glowing power completely covered the mountain. You barely cleared it."

"Did the hoshi betray us?" Koga growled, fists starting to clench in preparation.

Hakkaku shook his head in confusion. "No, Koga. He's been with us the whole time."

"While I'm flattered you believe me capable," a familiar smooth voice replied, causing Koga to snap his gaze towards the human monk standing calmly with a look of slight worry in his gaze. "I'm afraid I'm no-where near that powerful."

Koga didn't feel relieved at the news. In fact, he could feel his panic start to rise with a vengeance. If the hoshi wasn't who made that blast of holy energy then—

"Kagome," he demanded, jerking his eyes about one way or the other. "Where is Kagome?"

Again, heavy silence hung like a stone over-head as none of the hunters dared answer their alpha's question.

Koga's breathing grew ragged as he forced his aching ribs to take in air. She had to be around somewhere. She'd gotten out of the nest, Rokurou would have seen to that. She had to be safe and alive. Then, where was she?

"Find her!" Koga bellowed, causing his men to jump with shaking terror. "Find my woman! NOW!"

SSS

Koga didn't think the fear roiling in his belly could have gotten any worse than when he couldn't find Kagome with his men. Those thoughts were proven horribly wrong once he finally came across a scene that looked like it had been born straight out of his hellish nightmares.

Surrounded by a pitifully small group of warriors, Ginta shook Kagome's still, bleeding form in a desperate attempt to wake her. However, she was as pale and still as the grave.

Koga didn't think, he didn't feel or consider. He merely dropped to his knees by his woman and clutched her tightly to his chest as he struggled desperately to hear her heart beat in her breast, feel her breath against his cheek. Both were terrifyingly faint.

So caught up in how cold his woman felt in his arms, Koga barely registered the rushed explanations of his men.

"Flock surprised us—"

"Hit without warning—"

"…protect her with our lives…."

"…blast we thought would kill us —"

"…shielded us from it…."

"….killed them all…"

Koga resisted the urge to smirk with pride. He knew that had to have been her. She'd saved them all. But, why wouldn't she stop bleeding?

Tears pricked the corner of the young alpha's eyes as Koga forced himself to take breath after breath. He'd killed the King Bird. He wasn't about to let that winged bastard have this victory in death. Kagome couldn't die. He wouldn't let her!

But, she wasn't waking up. She wasn't glowing and healing herself. It had worked before. Why wasn't it now?

"By Kami…."

The stunned mutter had Koga snapping his feral gaze towards the hoshi staring in horror at the scene before him. The alpha felt a black moment of satisfaction at the terror in the monk's eyes. Good! Let him be horrified at the result of his plan. Let him see what's going to bring his death in the end.

"You said, you could handle them," Koga growled as he gently laid his woman back on the ground with the reverence of a priest.

"I did," the hoshi had the honor to admit, not moving from his spot.

"You said, the way would be clear if I got her out," the alpha snarled as he straightened to glare in bristling fury at the monk who'd promised his woman's safety.

And, yet, she lay dying behind him! Agony lashed viciously against the hot anger that caused his clenched fists to shake.

"I did," the monk repeated.

"I trusted you," Koga accused, fangs gritting in self-loathing.

"You did," the hoshi replied, swallowing low. "And, I need you to trust me again."

Koga's laugh was cruel and humorless as he leveled reddening eyes on the tense monk.

"You have some balls, hoshi," he taunted in mocking rage. "And, why should I do that?"

"Because, I can save her."

Every fiber of Koga's being was ordering he take the human's head right then and there, demanding it even. He wanted to kill something. He wanted to howl and snarl and rip with his teeth and claws like the wolf residing within him. He wanted to take every one of the damned monk's calm reassurances and shove them up his ass. But, right now, four words held him still.

 _I can save her._

Was that possible?

"How?" he asked, the single utterance more growl than word.

To his credit, the monk seemed to have lost his composure, though didn't run.

"What she did was…..amazing," the hoshi breathed calmly. "I could never do such a thing. It would kill me. But, she is still breathing. It's the wound that's killing her."

"Get to the point," Koga warned, the red in his eyes deepening.

"My point, Koga, is she's used so much reiki, there's nothing left to help heal her," the monk explained. "But, I can. I can help replenish her holy energy with some of my own. It will allow her body to heal on more than nothing."

Koga remained still as he tried to grasp what the monk was suggesting. Holy magic wasn't his strength. He was a yokai, for Kami sake!

But, this human was saying he could heal Kagome. He could give her a chance to live. While Koga was hating the idea of another male anywhere near his woman while she's this vulnerable, he didn't see any-other way around it.

The problem was, the den was too far away from here. There was no way Kagome could be moved that much without bleeding out all-over the place. Even Koga wasn't that fast.

"She'll never make it to the den," he replied in a half-whine, frustration roughening his voice.

"She won't have to," the hoshi explained. "Your den is here."

"What?!" Koga demanded, looking towards the peak of the King Bird's nest, their tribe's ancestral home.

"That wave of reiki was pure," the human replied, calmly. "The taint of your enemies is gone. You're home."

"It's true, Koga," Hakkaku quickly added as he crouched beside his brother beta. "The Birds of Paradise's filth is gone. See for yourself."

Koga wasn't sure he could take how much more his Kagome had done for them. That was what she did for the tribe. She'd freed them of the past.

Meeting the hoshi's determined gaze, the young alpha took a deep breath before he tenderly lifted Kagome's form in his arms.

"Let's go," he ordered before heading towards the abandoned caves of his tribe.

SSS

Wiping the sweat from the top of his forehead, Miroku breathed deeply through his nose against the surprisingly fresh scent of air in the dark cave. It had taken him longer than he was comfortable to convince the ookami alpha to leave him alone with the dying woman before him but Miroku was determined to save the priestess' life.

Above his other faults, Miroku considered his greatest one to be his curiosity. He loved to uncover mysteries, whether they be yokai or women. And, this priestess was proving to be the greatest mystery he'd dealt with in a long while.

Even remembering the sudden wave of reiki that had not only killed the enemy yokai but purified the very land itself sent a feeling of inadequate awe through the hoshi. He was a spiritual guide and monk, a protector of humanity against the yokai that wished to harm them. He'd studied under masters and seen some of the purists sites in the land and yet, had never seen anything like that.

And, all in this tiny fragile-looking beauty of a woman. Miroku couldn't let her just die.

Taking a fortifying breath, Miroku peeled back the bloody garment that hid the gaping wound in her side, just above her hip. The gruesome sight made him wince in sympathetic pain. It was truly a blessing she wasn't conscious for this. The suffering would be immense.

Unfortunately, Miroku could also see the attack had also taken a bite out of her; a pound of flesh as it were. The bleeding didn't appear to be stopping soon and already the rank filth of festering appeared to be not that far off. She would probably never be the same again. Miroku just hoped he could heal her enough to save her life.

However, before he could start to search his healing herbs, a bright flash caught the monk's eye. Brow furrowing in confusion, he leaned closer to the wounded woman to spy something in the blood hole of her side. Had a weapon embedded itself in there? Surely one of Koga's men hadn't-

Gingerly lifting the top flap of skin, Miroku was struck dumb by what he saw. Nestled like a gleaming pearl in the center of the wound was a round jewel that flashed in the flickering light the torch provided to the room.

While the sight was strange, what caused Miroku to freeze in trembling terror was the realization that the powerful energy he felt emanating from the woman was pulsing to life right from the gem itself. It was beautiful and terrible and more tempting than anything he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Only one thing was possibly ever able to possess this much power and Miroku wasn't sure if he even wanted to consider the option.

The jewel of Four Souls, the terrifying power that held the desires of human and yokai alike, the greatest temptation this world had ever seen. The Shikon no Tama.

And, this tiny slip of a woman had it inside her?

Before Miroku could decide what he thought of the idea, the jewel suddenly slipped back into the bloody folds of the priestess' skin, a gentle glow struggling to heal the body it inhabited. Swallowing low, Miroku quickly pressed the wadded up cloth in his hands against her side as he forced his thoughts to center.

It all made sense now. The woman, the power that made no sense, the yokai's obsession with her. Miroku didn't believe the alpha Koga was even aware of it. He seemed to genuinely believe to care for the woman. But, everyone knew the stories of how the yokai were drawn to the jewel with a terrifying ferocity.

Nodding in agreement, Miroku came to a decision. He would stay as long as he could. The lady would need his help and there was no way he was leaving her to the alpha Koga's mercy. Even if he believed Koga had the best intentions, there was no telling how he'd react once he found out what the priestess held. Ookami were wild and unpredictable.

Miroku had to keep her safe, and the jewel out of the ookami's hands.

"Hoshi!"

The tiny voice had the monk practically jumping out of his skin as he watched the little kitsune scurry over to him, a bundle of new bandages in his little hands.

"I got the bandages you asked for," the little warrior chirped as he offered his load.

Miroku nodded in thanks.

"That's good, Shipo," he replied in a calm he didn't truly feel. "Why don't you take these old ones and get rid of them for me."

"Sure thing, hoshi," the kit answered as he took the bloody strips.

A final, mournful glance towards the pale woman was the kits last indulgence before he swallowed his threatening tears.

"Help her, hoshi," he half-pleaded, half-commanded. "Just help her."

Without a word, the kit scurried off to finish his task. Miroku watched the little kitsune disappear into the surrounding darkness with pity in his gaze.

"Don't worry," he whispered softly as he looked back down at the still priestess. "I will."

SSS

The stained bandages were easy enough to discard. So long as an animal couldn't get to the blood, what difference would it make if a stray wind caught it or not?

Such a breeze seized a small piece, to toss and flick it sharply through the air and out of the surrounding mountains.

No-one would truly pay the scrap any attention as it flowed like a forgotten spirit through the great expanse of the sky. It was nothing, inconsequential.

It was exactly what he was looking for.

As sudden as a snake, a clawed hand snatched the fluttering cloth from the breeze that carried it as it passed a thick tree.

The same breeze rustled the thick white pelt he kept wrapped about him like armor, shielding him from detection of any he didn't wish to know.

Staring down at the scrap, he watched as it fluttered futilely in his palm; as stubborn as the woman who was just as eager to slip through his grasp. She'd almost succeeded. But, now his efforts were coming to fruition.

Bringing the flimsy material to his nose, he breathed deeply of the familiar scent of human blood crackling with underlying power that was unmistakable.

A cold, almost feral grin spread across his smooth face.

"There you are."

It was time to bring her out of hiding.

Announcement Announcement!

Hello, wonderful readers! Just letting you know, the story is continuing. However, we have reached the end of this story-arch. I will be continuing the next tale in the next installment, The Wolf and The Miko (part 3).

Same rules and characters. And, some new ones to follow. ;) Hope you all enjoy it. Love you all and Review for me!


End file.
